Anjo Rebelde
by A.C. Lennox
Summary: Eriol era um revoltado, mas sua vida mudou a partir do momento que ele conheceu a doce e inteligente Tomoyo. Será que ele modificaria sua personalidade para agrada a linda menina? [Completa!]
1. Capítulo 1

**Música:**Vícios E Virtudes**_ (Charlie Brown Jr)_**

**Resumo**Eriol era revoltado, mas sua vida mudou a partir do momento que ele conheceu a doce e inteligente Tomoyo. Será que ele modificaria sua personalidade para agrada a linda menina?

**Aviso**A música **Vícios e virtudes**e** SCC **não me pertencem!

**_Sem tempo para amar _**

Tomoyo olhou para o relógio nervosa. Sakura havia prometido encontrá-la às duas horas da tarde, e já passava das três e nada da amiga aparecer. Tinha uma coisa que não gostava da amiga era os consecutivos atrasos dela. E isso vinha piorando muito, pois desde de que o começara a namora aquele vândalo, cujo nome preferia nem citar, ela vinha demonstrando mais desligada que o normal... Tudo para ela no momento era ele. Ficava feliz pela a prima, mas não podia negar que sentia um pouco de ciúmes... A final estava sendo passada para trás. No fundo era sozinha e no momento estava vendo sua única amiga se distanciar.

-Droga...-praguejou colocando o livro na mesa.

-Disse algo, senhorita?-o garçom perguntou prestativo.

**_-_**Não... Por favor, me traga um copo d'água.-pediu retirando o óculo.

Desde de pequena já sabia que não era sua beleza que chamava atenção, mas sim sua inteligência. Que sem dúvidas era notável. Nunca tinha sido considerada bonita como Sakura, ou popular como sua mãe, mas tinha um dom notável para a arte

-Aqui está sua água, madame.-falou o garçom colocando o copo em cima da mesa.

-Obrigada...-disse bebendo o liquido.

Estava desistindo de espera Sakura na certa a amiga estava namorando e havia esquecido de seu compromisso com ela. Ligaria para ela se desculpando pela a falta de palavra. Fingiria estar magoada, mas sempre a perdoava.

-Tomoyo Daidouji?-a voz forte soou em suas costa.

**Nem tudo lhe cai bem**

**É um risco que se assume**

**O bom é não iludir ninguém**

A garota lhe perecia tão o mais certinha como Shoran havia falado. Tinha a pele delicada e um belo par de olhos azuis emoldurados por óculos. Era bonita, mas representava perigo. Assim que a vira teve uma vontade enorme de fugir... Já tinha problemas demais na sua vida para servir de distração para um CDF. Já até havia se cruzado com ela pelos os corredores da escola, mas ela como sempre nem se dignara a olhar pra ele. Mas isso nunca havia sido um problema para ele, pois ele e aquela garota eram como água e óleo, não se misturava nunca... Aliás, não tinha a obrigação de ficar ali... Shoran que arranje outro idiota pouco inteligente para fazer companhia para a garota.

-Sim, sou eu...-ela falou virando para ele com um ponto de interrogação nos olhos azuis.

Tinha que admitir que ela era linda, nunca havia visto olhos tão marcantes em toda sua vida. Pela primeira vez na vida estava sem palavras para descrever o que sentia.

-E-eu sou amigo de Sakura...-disse desviando os olhos.

-Sakura... Aconteceu algo com ela?-pergunto aflita.

-Não... Não.-disse rapidamente.-Sakura estar bem, mas não poder vim...

A expressão do rosto dela mudará completamente. De palidez para o alivio completo... Talvez tivesse enganado com sobre aquela menina, talvez ele como toda a escola estava sendo injusto com ela.

-Bem, então veio explicar o motivo que minha amiga não pode vim!-disse sorrindo e com um gesto o convidou para sentar.

-Sim...-disse sentando na cadeira oposta a ela.-Bem, meu nome é Eriol Hiragisawa.

-Muito prazer em te conhecer, Eriol Hir...

-Apenas Eriol, por favor.-ele falou afável.

Ela apenas sorriu e não disse nada. Todos na escola a chamavam de gênio, a menina rica de pais famosos. Desde de que ingressara na escola fora imposta a ele a imagem de uma garota fria e esnobe, e assim evitara se aproximar dela.

**Às vezes faço o que quero**

**Às vezes faço o que tenho que fazer**

**Às vezes faço o que quero**

**Às vezes faço o que tenho que fazer**

Viera de família pobre, e se estava naquela escola era por causa de uma bolsa de estudo que lhe fora concedida pelo o diretor Fujitaka Kinomoto. Que por coincidência era pai de Sakura namorado do seu melhor amigo Shoran. E o estigma de que aquela garota carregava o fizera repelira dela durante quase todo ano.

-Então qual é a desculpa dada pela minha amiga?-perguntou ela sorrindo.

-A mãe de Shoran estar na cidade, e infelizmente...Ela não pode vim.-disse olhando para mesa que tinha um livro.

-Entendo, mas ela poderia ter me ligado...-Tomoyo falou olhando para intrigada.-Eu fiquei duas horas aqui por nada.

-Eu sinto muito.-disse baixando a cabeça.

-Eu também...

Se não fosse por aquele óculo, ou pelo cabelo sempre preso, Tomoyo seria umas das garotas mais belas do colégio.

-Gosta de ler?-Tomoyo perguntou sorrindo para ele.

Odiava, nunca se dera bem com livro ou artes... Sempre fora um burro, que por piedade do diretor havia conseguido uma bolsa naquela escola de "riquinhos". Certamente não lerá nada do que ela estava acostumada a ler, mas não falaria isso para ela... Certamente o acharia um ignorante.

-Sim.-mentiu de forma convincente.

-Que legal!-falou alegre.-Já leu algum livro de Cynthia Freeman?

"Quem era Cynthia Freeman?"perguntou para si mesmo nervoso. A única coisa que um tinha lido era gibi da Marvel, no máximo um livro chato de teologia que nem havia chegado no final.

-Sim...

**_-_**O meu favorito é "Seassons of the Heart".-ela falou eufórica.-Já leu esse livro?

Nunca havia ouvido falar desse livro, mas não iria ficar por baixo. Não suportaria que ela pensasse que só curtia ficar pichando o muro, e quanto ela assistia um filme para enriquecer seu currículo.

-Não, mas queria muito ler.

-Eu poderia te emprestar... Claro se você quiser?

"Claro que queria, talvez não iria ler, mas gostaria muito de ter um vínculo com ela", ele pensou. Havia ido muito com cara de Tomoyo... Ela não parecia em nada com as garotas que havia conhecido.

**Eu nunca tive muito a ver com ela**

**O livro que ela ama eu não li**

**Eu nunca tive muito a ver com ela**

**O filme que ela adora eu não vi **

Ela sempre havia escutado horrores daquele menino. Mas ele parecia uma pessoa um tanto diferente... Não era parecido em nada com o monstro que sempre fazia anarquia nas ruas calmas de Tomoeda. Ele parecia um menino calmo e delicado, e não aquele menino revoltado que a uma semana atrás fora preso por atentar contra o patrimônio público.

-É claro que quero...-disse sorrindo.

Olhando para o relógio viu que estava muito atrasada para a aula de Teologia. Era a última daquele ano e não ser perdoaria se perdesse aquela aula. Mas sua vontade era de ficar ali com ele...

-Agora tenho que ir...-disse pegando a bolsa.-Você tem o endereço da minha casa?

-Quem nessa cidade não sabe onde ficar a mansão Daidouji.-disse brincalhão se levantando.

Realmente não existia ninguém naquela cidade que não conhecesse sua família. Sua mãe era uma rica empresária, o padrasto um músico famoso. Mas, porém ninguém sabia que era sozinha e que nem todo o dinheiro do mundo era capaz de compra a vida de seu pai que havia morrido há anos atrás quando ela ainda era criança.

-Sei...-disse sem graça.-Bem, foi um prazer te conhecer Eriol... Espero te encontra mais vezes.

-Amanhã terei um tempo livre... É que na parte da manhã tenho que ir para meu trabalho comunitário...-ela falou abaixando a cabeça.-Mas na parte da tarde posso passar na sua casa... Claro se você tiver nenhum compromisso...

Queria muito vê-lo novamente... Não recusaria em ver ele. Seria um sonho.

-C-claro...

-Amanhã às quatros?-pergunto ansioso.

-Sim.-disse voltando a olhar para o relógio.

-Tenho que ir...-disse beijando ele no rosto.

-Até amanhã...

Tomoyo sorriu e deu a costa para ele. Aquele dia foi um misto de desilusão e felicidade. Havia tirado preconceitos bobos da cabeça... Afinal Eriol era um menino bom e inteligente.

**Como chegar nela eu nem sei**

**Ela é tão interessante e eu aqui pichando muro**

**Como chegar nela eu nem sei**

**Ela é tão diferente**

**E eu igual a todo mundo**

Ela era linda, tinha uma firmeza no modo de andar. Ficar mais notável que ela havia nascido de família rica. Tinha jeito de ser medita, mas na verdade era uma menina tão boa e simples... Não devia de dado ouvidos a fofocas infundadas. Shoran tinha razão quando falará que Tomoyo era uma menina sozinha e triste...

-Desejar algo, senhor?-um garçom perguntou tirando de seu devaneio.

-Não, já estou de saída...

Ele estava disposto a transforma Tomoyo numa diva. E quem havia falado mal, ou pisado nela um dia iria engoli aquelas palavras.

**Logo eu, que sempre** **achei legal ser tão errado...**

**Que nem sempre calmo, mas nunca preocupado**

Iria fazer dela a mulher mais feliz e bonita de Tomoeda. Ela não merecia ser maltrata ou humilhada em público. Tinha certeza de que aprenderia muito com ela, e ele ensinaria a ela ser uma mulher bonita e sagaz.

Há uma semana atrás a policia havia sido pego pichando o parque da cidade. E isso havia acarretado a ele muito problema, seu pai quase havia perdido o emprego...Estava sobre condicional, aprendera muito com o seu erro.Pois agora estava encontrando o caminho certo para sua vida...

**Um dia eu volto pra fazer só a sua vontade, mas**

**Se eu não puder fazer você ser a pessoa mais feliz **

Eu chego mais perto disso possível 

Tomoyo estava deitada em sua cama pensando naquele jovem. Nunca havia ficado com idéias tão fixa na cabeça como aquela. Estava ansiosa para rever Eriol... Depois de sua saída da lanchonete em que estava sua cabeça começo a vagar por um lugar desconhecido. Não era por menos Eriol havia sido o primeiro garoto a conversa com ela...Além também de ser o único que não estava nem aí com o seu dinheiro.

-Meu Deus, por que sinto meu coração dispara assim...!-falou se levantando e indo para frente do espelho.-Nunca me sentir assim... Tão feliz...Tão, tão...

Um garoto como Eriol não iria se interessar por uma garota tão insignificante como ela. O rosto era sem graça e os cabelos um tanto maltrato. Na verdade nunca havia ligado para sua estética até agora. Sempre tivera dinheiro para compra roupas caras, mas nunca quisera, pois jamais seria patricinha como outras garotas da escola. Era por isso que elas a chamavam de metida. A única que a entendia era Sakura e mais ninguém.

-O que devo a esse sorriso tão lindo?-Sonomi perguntou entrando no quarto.

Sonomi Daidouji era uma mãe ausente. Embora nos últimos tempos vinha se preocupando mais com ela. Nutria um amor estranho pela a mãe... Um amor misturado com ceticismo e outro amor normal. Mas isso era devido a ausência dela durante sua infância.

-Nada, estou apenas feliz.-disse penteando o cabelo.

Tomoyo nem parecia sua filha, mas sim filha de sua grande amiga Nadeshiko... Tinha os mesmo cabelos, e os mesmo olhos. Embora Nadeshiko tivesse posse de modelo no fundo era igual a sua filha sozinha e apática. Às vezes irritava a lerdeza de Tomoyo... E esse ponto havia puxado de seu falecido marido. O que definitivamente não era bom para aquela garota.

-Quando a vejo assim... Penteando o cabelo...Sinto que estou vendo minha amiga Nadeshiko.-disse passando a mãos no seu cabelo.

-Se não me engano, Nadeshiko era mãe de Sakura...

-Sim.-disse indo para a janela.

O que levava sua estranha mãe a seu quarto. Anunciar que iria viajar novamente? Isso não erra mais novidade a ninguém... Muito menos a ela.

-O que deseja mamãe?-perguntou intrigada indo se deitar.

-Bem, eu e seu pai...

-Padrasto.-disse cortando sua mãe. Não gostava de que chamasse Hideki de seu pai. Na verdade aquele homem era responsável por toda a sua desgraça.

-Sim, padrasto...-ela corrigiu limpando a garganta.-Bem, pensamos muito e decidimos que você deve ir estudar em Tókio.

-O quê?

O desespero tomou conta de seu coração não queria em hipótese alguma sair de Tomoeda.

-Eu não vou sair daqui!

**Todos os inconvenientes a nosso favor**

**E diferenças sim, mas**

**Nunca maiores que o nosso valor**

Eriol não agüentava o barulho ensurdecedor que saia das caixas de sons da boate que estava. Sempre havia gostado de ir a festa. Curtir a música, dançar e ficar com algumas meninas. Mas no momento aquilo já tinha graça seu pensamento não estava ali com ele, e sim com uma garota que em poucos minutos havia o encantado.

-Esta acontecendo algo Eriol?-Miaka perguntou se aproximando mais dela.

-Estou bem, apenas um pouco cansado...-disse se distanciando. Naquele momento não queria nenhuma garota a seu lado... Queria apenas ficar sozinho com os seus pensamentos.

-Compreendo...-ela falou pulando de vez em seu pescoço.-Trabalhar naquele lugar mal cheiroso deve ser um castigo.

Miaka Susuki era a mistura de patricinha com vádia, filha de pais ricos ecom a beleza única. Além dela não querer nenhum tipo de compromisso sério com ele. Queria... Como dizer, ficar com ele. Na verdade o que atraia ela era o cheiro de perigo que ele passava... Ela erafilha do juiz da cidade. E sabia que se fosse pega com ele, ummenino pobre e renegado, iriaestar emsérios apuros. Definitivamente Miaka não chegava aos pés de Tomoyo...

**O tempo às vezes é alheio à nossa vontade, mas**

**Só o que é bom dura tempo o bastante pra se tornar inesquecível**

Tomoyo era melhor do que aquela Deusa pretensiosa. Não precisava se maquiar para ficar bonita... Era bonita ao natural.

-Você está tão frio e distante...-ela disse beijando-o na boca.-Não gosto disso... Beijar-me Eriol...

Não tinha vontade nenhuma em beijá-la, mas não iria negar a pedido tão desesperado. Apertando entre os braços tomou os lábios carnudos da garota com paixão. Mas não foi como das outras vezes em que havia sentido desejo... Daquela vez apenas sentiu repulsa por aquela jovem...E nada mais.

**Qual será o defeito da fala se a tua boca me cala**

**Nós dois deitados na sala**

Quando beijava Miaka, Eriol começou a mentalizar Tomoyo. Aprofundado o beijo se deixou levar pelo o momento. Em poucos minutos a garota estava implorando por mais. Eriol retribuiu o beijo...Mas no lugar de Miaka estava Tomoyo com toda sua inteligência e Timidez.

**_Continua..._**


	2. capítulo 2

_**Passe Para Mim**_

Ficar parado na porta daquela mansão não era uma situação muito agradável. Aliás nem deveria estar ali... Com certeza Tomoyo até tinha se esquecido dele. E não tinha sentido nenhum pegar um livro que não iria ler. Aquele fora um pretexto para reencontrá-la, se não fosse por aquele livro certamente nunca teria a possibilidade de se aproximar dela. Há muito tempo havia notado a presença dela na escola, e via como ela era inacessível a ele... Era rica, tinha uma beleza explendorosa. Embora ficasse escondida por trás daqueles óculos horríveis. Não admitia se sentir interessado por ela, preferia pensar que era por pena que queria ajudá-la. Tomoyo um dia seria igual a Miaka, ou até mais bonita... E isso seria graças a ele. Ele iria tirá-la da escuridão, e a traria para a luz dos olofotes da escola. Afinal foi isso que tratou com Sakura há uma semana atrás.

-Olá Eriol!-a voz melódica chamou sua atenção.-Estava esperando por você...Vamos, entre...

Como sempre Tomoyo estava vestida com aquelas batas pretas e com os cabelos trançados. Não entendia como uma garota tão bonita poderia ficar tão "sem-graça". E o que era pior Tomoyo queria ser feia.

-Bem, acho melhor não, Tomoyo...-disse ressabiado.

Sabia muito bem onde era seu lugar, não estava ali para ser humilhado e sim para ajudar aquela garota sair do buraco que se encontrava.

-Por quê? Se teme por minha mãe pode ficar despreocupado que ela já saiu.-Tomoyo falou abrindo o portão.-Estou sozinha em casa, então é necessário que fique envergonhado.

Se tinha uma pessoa prepotente naquela cidade, essa pessoa se atendia pelo nome de Sonomi Daidouji. Ela com o seu afamado marido pensavam que eram donos da cidade. Já havia tido um problema com ela uma vez... Não queria ter outro novamente. Seu pai ainda era um mísero empregado daquela mulher, ecertamente ela não gostaria nada de ficar sabendo que ele andava com sua filhinha.

-Mas...

-Vamos, Eriol.-falou o pegando pela mão.-Não tenha medo.

Eriol sentiu o calor das mãos dela sobre o seu braço e perdeu qualquer argumento. Um simples toque nunca havia o deixado tão sem ação em toda sua vida... Ao sentir o calor da palma da mão daquela garota em seu braço inexplicavelmente começara a suar frio. Estava nervoso... Mas não tinha o que temer, pois só sentia pena daquela menina.

**OOoooooOO**

Na noite passada tivera uma leve discussão com Miaka. Percebera que a garota estava levando a sério demais o relacionamento de ambos. Tivera que em fim colocar um ponto final naquele relacionamento. Achava Miaka bonita, simpática, mas não a amava... Aliás, não acreditava no amor, esim no prazer que dois corpos poderiam proporcionar. Amor não existia...Era apenas uma figura abstrata que os poetas usavam para vender seus livros. Havia aprendido isso no decorrer de sua vida...

O"palácio"de Tomoyo era grande, espaçoso e bonito, muito diferente desua casa, queera do tamanho da garagem dos Daidouji... Até que não era revoltante estar ali no meio de tanto luxo e desperdício. Tinha pena da pobre Tomoyo naquele lugar frio e insólito. Isso explicava muito sobre a personalidade daquela garota.

-Bonita casa...-ele disse olhando para sala espaçosa e fria.

-Você acha?-perguntou sorrindo.-Para mim essa casa é uma prisão...-concluiu triste-que me encarceraram

Devia ser duro morar naquela casa mesmo. Mas não era sobre isso que a garota estava falando... Havia algo nublado em seus olhos... Algo triste. Era pobre, mas pelo menos tinha sua liberdade. Podia ir para onde quisesse, andar de skate, mesmo não pichando mais muro não deixava de querer expressar sua arte.

-Sim, sua casa é grande e bonita.-respondeu andando pela a sala parando na frente de um quadro.

Achou interessante a gravura daquele quadro. Por algum momento pensara que aquela mulher fosse Tomoyo. Tinha o mesmo sorriso... a mesma feição.

-Essa é Nadeshiko, mãe de Sakura.-informou ela se aproximando dele.-Eu e Sakura somos primas, minha mãe é prima de Nadeshiko.

Nunca havia escutado aquilo. Nem em seus sonhos imaginaria que Sakura e Tomoyo fossem primas. Aliás não sabia nada de Tomoyo, aquela era uma boa oportunidade de descobrir, e assim ficar mais próximo de ganhar a aposta firmada com Shoran.

-Interessante...-falou pensativo olhando para o quadro de um homem típico inglês pendurado na parede.-Quem é esse?

Por algum momento percebeu que os olhos azuis escureceram. Depois como um pôr-do-sol um sorriso se fez naqueles lindos lábios.

-Meu pai.-disse sorrindo.-Henry White... Infelizmente já não é mais vivo.

Então o idiota do Takashi não era pai de Tomoyo? Era bom saber disso, sorrindo olhou para garota morena, pois se tinha uma pessoa que odiava nesse mundo era aquele homem. Duro, egoísta e cruel. Por causa dele havia sido preso, e seu pai quase perdera o emprego. Se antes tinha um pouco de pena da jovem, agora tinha muito mais. A coitada devia sofrer horrores nas mãos daquele crápula.

-Lamento pelo o seu pai.

-Eu sei... Eu também lamento muito.-falou abrindo um sorriso triste.-Tudo seria diferente se ele estivesse vivo.

Tomoyo não gostava do padrasto isso estava bem claro para ele. Talvez o senhor White tivesse sido um bom pai para ela, e assim que ele morrera a vida de Tomoyo havia se transformado em um inferno. Não era por menos, a vida ao lado daquele demônio devia ser uma droga.

-Bem, vamos até a biblioteca.-disse segurando as mãos dele.-Assim procuro o livro, enquanto você toma café com o meu avô.

-Não sabia que tinha avô.

-E não tenho, mas considero o pai de Takashi como um.-ela falou sorrindo.-Felizmente ele não é que nem o filho.

Não confiava nisso... Takashi havia herdado o sangue ruim de alguém. Até hoje não sabia qual era a razão parao rapazodiar tanto sua família, esse era um dos motivos que quase o havia impedido de entrar naquela casa, não queria arranjar mais umproblema para Tomoyo.

**OOooooOO**

Não tinha que se preocupar com Tomoyo. Não tinha motivo para estar ali. Por que tinha que insistir em ajudá-la? A aposta com Shoran não era tão importante assim. Era mais por honra do que necessariamente por dinheiro. Não tinha a obrigação de manter sua palavra. Não gostava de ler, ou ficar fazendo papel de bom menino. Takashi poderia tomar sua visita ali como uma provocação.

Agora era tarde demais para fugir. Aquela garota havia mexido muito com ele... E sabia que não a deixaria enquanto não mudasse aquele comportamento estranho dela. Iria ajudá-la quem sabe escapar das amarras que a prendiam naquela maldita casa.

-Essa é biblioteca.-disse ela abrindo a porta.-É o lugar dessa casa que mais gosto.

Era um ambiente frio, mas não deixava de ter seu charme. Era uma mistura de cultura medieval, com a modernidade de agora. O computador ficava no canto da sala, ao lado tinha uma escrivaninha do século passado. Era tudo sofisticado demais para seu gosto.

-Aqui era o lugar preferido de meu pai.-disse abrindo as janelas.-Mantenho fechado, pois não quero que ninguém toque nos pensamentos dele. Apenas meu avô tem a chave, mas ele é discreto.

Olhando para os cantos não viu o velho pai de Takashi. Mentalmente ficou aliviado... Certamente o senhor não gostaria de vê-lo ali.

-Entendo.-disse sorrindo entrando na sala.-Essa é a única biblioteca da casa?

-Não, existe uma na anti-sala.-informou.-Mas evito ir lá...Não me traz lembranças boas.Além do mais, aquitem tudo o que preciso.

Não compreendia porque uma garota como aquela ficava trancada num ambiente tão fúnebre igual aquele, em vez de estar com as amigas em alguma festa. Certamente ali tinha milhares de livros...

-Nossa...Estou impressionado.-disse andando pela a sala.-Seu pai devia gostar muito daqui.

-Sim, ele queria que aqui fosse mais do que uma simples "sala de diversão".-ela falou pegando o livro para ele.-Está tudo como ele deixou.

Admirava o pai de Tomoyo. Certamente ela havia puxado muito da personalidade daquele homem. Mesmo não sendo o tipo de garota que gostava, não podia deixar de sentir admiração pela aquela alma triste.

-Aqui está o livro.-disse estendendo o livro para ele.-Tenho certeza de que vai gostar.

Tinha dúvidas sobre isso. Nunca fora de ler, não seria agora que iria começar. Mas pelo menos tentaria gostar daquele livro. No momento se sentia hipnotizado com os olhos de Tomoyo... Tendo as mãos estendidas para ele e com um sorriso cativo nos lábios.

-Obrigado...Juro que vou ler.-disse virando para não encará-la, pois não sabia do que seria capaz se continuasse olhando para aquela face tão meiga e delicada. Não iria quebrar seu juramento de não se envolver com a "rainha do gelo" como Tomoyo era chamada na escola.

-Tomara que goste do livro.-ela falou sorrindo.-Agora que talfazermos um lancinho.

-Eu tenho que ir agora...

Eriol percebeu que os olhos azuis da menina haviam escurecido, e a expressão do rosto contraído. Era um idiota por não aceitar o convite... Não custaria nada a ele ficar mais alguns instantes com ela.

-Por favor, fique mais algum minuto.-ela pediu não escondendo o constrangimento.

Faria de tudo para ela voltar a sorrir. Até mesmo faltar ao compromisso que tinha com o seu pai. Não importava o tempo, pois a vida é feita de minutos e segundos, e não de horas e dias.

**ooooooOOOOooooo**

Era o jardim mais deslumbrante que tinha visto. Mas parecia um grande orquidário do que um jardim de uma mansão. Ele que não era ligado muito nisso havia se apaixonado pela raridade que havia ali naquele canto. Mas o mais bonito naquilo tudo era Tomoyo, pois o sol a deixava radiante... A escuridão não havia sido feito para ela.

Queria muito vê-la amanhã também. Algo estava mudando nele... Nunca havia convidado ninguém para sair. E agora lá estava ele nervoso, com medo de levar um fora. Não, era arriscado demais levar aquilo a sério. Mesmo tendo ela ali tão próxima dele... Sentada a seu lado. Tinha uma vontade enorme de abraçá-la. Naquele momento sentia a respiração dela como se fosse a sua. Era estranho se sentir assim com uma desconhecida.

-Sempre adorei a natureza...-ela sussurrou a seu lado.-Tudo isso só me traz alegria...

-Eu nunca me interessei muito.-ele confessou olhando para expressão sonhadora da garota.-Acho que nunca fui muito romântico...

Era bem realista, nunca fora de ficar alimentando esperanças de ninguém. Mas isso não o deixava frio e racionário. Preocupava-se muito com as pessoas. Tanto que estava ali para tirar aquela garota do escuro que sua vida se encontrava.

-Eu aprecio muito há natureza.-Ela falouapanhando uma flor silvestre.-Pode parecer estranho, mas invejo essa flor...

Notou que ela tratava com carinho a flor. Sua mãe antes de morrer havia lhe falado que o dinheiro não era tudo na vida, pois já havia tido tudo, e nem por isso fora feliz. Agora entendia o que ela queria lhe dizer. Tomoyo tinha tudo o que uma garota poderia querer naquela situação, mas não tinha algo que era o complemento da vida. Que era a felicidade.

-Você é feliz, Tomoyo?-perguntou ele já sabendo a resposta.

Ela ficou estática por alguns minutos. E depois olhando fixamente para flor falou:

-Não, eu não sou feliz. Nunca fui na verdade... Meu pai morreu quando era pequena. Logo em seguida minha mãe se casou novamente, e a partir daí minha vida se transformou em um inferno.Bem que tentei, mas é impossível.-concluiu abaixando a cabeça.

-Eu sei como se sente. No fundo sinto o mesmo.-disse se lembrando dos últimos momentos de vida da mãe.-Também perdi minha mãe logo cedo, meu pai virou um alcoólatra... E por anos vem lutando contra esse vício.

Ela olhou para ele com pesar. Mas no fundo ele não queria que ela tivesse pena dele... Não queria que ela sentisse por ele o que ele sentia por ela. Não suportaria que alguém, ainda mais ela, sentisse pena dele. Aquela era primeira vez que contava sobre sua família a alguém.

-Sinto muito por sua mãe.-ela falou tocando a mão dele.

Não, ela não podia saber. Mas mesmo assim não pode deixar de sentir o corpo tensionar com o toque inocente da mão dela sobre a sua. Se não fosse embora agora talvez viesse a fazer alguma coisa que fosse se arrepender mais tarde. Como beijá-la, por exemplo.

-Agora tenho que ir, Tomoyo.

Percebeu a expressão triste dela. No fundo aquela menina era muito sozinha. Tinha que ajudá-la a sair daquele lugar logo. Antes que ela se alto destruísse.

-Eu o acompanho até a porta.-ela falou se levantando do chão.

Não esperaria até segunda para vê-la novamente. Iria se encher de coragem e ir para luta. Afinal havia prometido a si mesmo a ajudá-la a sair daquela situação. Não se importava mais com que os outros iriam dizer dele.

**ooooooo**

Quase caía a noite. Certamente seu pai iria ficar muito nervoso quando chegasse em casa, mas por algum motivo não se importava com aquilo. No momento estava mais preocupado em convidar a garota na sua frente para sair.

-O que pretende fazer amanhã, Tomoyo?-perguntou curioso.-Se não for fazer nada... Bem que poderíamos sair juntos...-disse parando no portão.

Os segundos lhe pareceram uma eternidade. Aquela não era a primeira vez que convidava uma garota para sair, mas era a primeira vez que esse encontro tinha importância para ele.

-Não vou fazer nada de interessante.-ela apressou em falar vermelha como um pimentão.

-Então aceita sair comigo amanhã?-perguntou ansioso segurando as mãos dela.

-Sim, adoraria te encontrar...

-Então está certo... Amanhã te pego às nove horas aqui.-disse soltando as mãos dela.

Por alguns segundos ficara ali só a observando. Depois como um cavalheiro beijou-a no rosto. Um gesto que só serviu para atiçar seus sentimentos por ela. Gostava de Tomoyo, e por isso a iria fazer feliz, pois a tornaria na garota mais popular da escola. Mas antes disso precisava modificar algumas coisas nela. Mas por algum motivo não se sentia tão animado com isso.

**Continua...**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Música: **Only Hope ( Mandy Moore )

**Agradecimentos**A Krol por sugestão da música, e a Li (minha querida revisora), Miyazawa Yukino-Erika, Serenite, Anygiel MG, Nandinha Shinomori, Jennu-Ci, Violet-Tomoyo, Kirisu-Chan, Carol e a Dark Lien..

**O Primeiro Encontro **

Tomoyo olhou para o espelho pela vigésima vez. Não estava nem um pouco satisfeita com o seu visual... Deveria ter seguido os conselhos de Sakura e comprando roupas novas para o tão esperado encontro. Já que não seria nem um pouco difícil para a filha da toda poderosa Sonomi Daidouji conseguir uma loja aberta às dez horas da noite. Mas não seria nada justo com aquelas pessoas... Além do mais não era fútil e jamais daria algum motivo para gerar desconfiança por parte de sua mãe. Pois certamente se ela soubesse que iria sair com Eriol a colocaria no próximo vôo para Tóquio.

Não se sentia feia apenas um pouco séria demais para seu primeiro encontro. Seria a primeira vez que saia com algum garoto... E não se sentia nenhum pouco preparada para aquilo. Seu estômago parecia ter uma grande mariposa de tão nervosa que estava. Não devia estar se sentindo assim, pois seu encontro com Eriol nada tinha de amoroso. Só temia envergonhar ele na frente de toda a escola. Pois era naquele bosque que toda a escola se encontrava nos finais de semana. Só em pensar em ser motivo de chacota a fazia querer fugir para debaixo da cama e se esconder. Mas sabia que estava na hora de sair daquele casulo horrível que havia se metido quando seu pai morrera.

-Senhorita Tomoyo, tem visitas para a senhorita na biblioteca.-a empregada informou batendo na porta.

Olhando para o relógio viu que não passava das oito e quinze. Certamente não era Eriol... Então quem seria? Sakura não podia ser. Há tempos que fora dispensado esse tipo de formalidade com ela.

-Quem está me esperando, Lita?-perguntou curiosa olhando para a porta.

-Um tal de Isaki Susuki, disse que era um colega seu de escola e que precisava falar urgentemente com a senhorita.-a empregada informou.-Se a senhorita quiser falar para ele que está dormindo...

-Não, não, já estou descendo.-disse prendendo os cabelos num coke e colocando os óculos.

Conhecia Isaki desde da sexta série. Era um menino esnobe que sempre se embasbacara pela sua fama de ser popular na escola. Como se ser o menino mais gostoso resolvesse alguma coisa. Não podia negar que havia sentido alguma coisa por ele, mas o fato era que agora sentia apenas desprezo. Pois ele entre todos fora o mais cruel com ela. Não sabia o motivo para aquele garoto estar ali em sua casa.

Abrindo a porta cuidadosamente Tomoyo olhou pela a última vez no espelho, mas diferente dos dias anteriores se achou mais viva e alegre.

There's a song that's inside of my soul Existe uma música que está dentro da minha alma Its the one that i've tried to write over and over again 

É a única que eu tentei escrever de novo e de novo

Im awake in the infinite cold

Estou acordado no frio infinito

But you sing to me over and over again

E novamente e novamente

-A que devo sua presença a essa hora em minha casa Isaki?-Perguntou Tomoyo entrando na biblioteca.

Corroia-se por dentro. A curiosidade a estava matando. Durante anos sonhara com aquele momento em que Isaki entraria em sua casa a procura dela. Mas por algum motivo agora aquele sonho havia se esfacelado. Gostaria muito que em vez de Isaki fosse Eriol o presente ali...

-Bom dia, Tomoyo.-Isaki a cumprimentou com um sorriso.

-Bom dia, Isaki.-Tomoyo falou esquecendo por completo as boas maneiras.-Estou curiosa para saber o que o traz em minha casa a essa hora...

-Eu precisava muito falar com você...

-Comigo? Estranho, eu sempre fui um zero à esquerda para você.-Tomoyo falou sarcástica.

Isaki abaixou a cabeça sabendo que merecia ser atacado por ela. Mas sentia algo que já não conseguia esconder... Que era mais forte que ele, e o estava matando por dentro. Tirando sua concentração. Enlouquecendo... Já não conseguia viver desde que descobrira que estava apaixonado por aquela garota. O feitiço havia virado contra o feiticeiro... A menina que mais amava era aquela a quem ele havia feito mais mal.

-E-eu sei que nunca fui seu amigo, mas... Preciso muito de sua compreensão agora.-tentou dizer, mas o nervosismo era grande. Já não era tão capaz para falar que a amava.

-Sempre tivemos nossas diferenças Isaki... Acho muito difícil passar por cima delas agora.-Tomoyo falou irredutível.

Era difícil esquecer o que aquele garoto havia feito para ela. Foram muitos anos de humilhação para serem esquecidos em apenas alguns segundos.

-Tomoyo eu sei que não tenho o direito de pedir nada a você.-disse o garoto andando de um lado para outro.-Apenas quero que me escute...

Ela não era o tipo de garota que podia ser considerada bonita... não era como a amiga dela, mas tinha uma força interior muito grande. E era isso que chamava mais atenção nela.

-Está bem, mas seja breve... Tenho um encontro...

-Com quem?-perguntou o garoto sentindo o gosto do ciúme em sua boca.

Aquilo era novidade. Nunca aquele garoto se importou com ela. O que havia dado nele agora para começar a se interessar por ela? Algo havia mudado, mas o que especificamente era um mistério.

-Não é do seu interesse.

-É com algum garoto?-perguntou novamente não conseguindo se controlar.

-Sim, mas o que isso te interessa? Por favor, Isaki, não me faça perder meu tempo com você.-Tomoyo falou esnobe.

Odiava ser dura com o garoto, mas não tinha motivo para o tratar bem. Nunca havia sido esnobe com ele, mas ele ao contrário havia a magoado muito. Até hoje escutava as vaias que recebera ao discursar no congresso do colégio... E o pior que havia sido ele, Isaki Susuki que havia liderado.

-Pretendo ser breve.-disse com a expressão completamente modificada.-Não quero atrapalhar seu plano...

Tinha que admitir que estava morrendo de ciúmes, mas deveria conquistá-la com o tempo. Era um idiota ao imaginar que ela esqueceria de tudo com simples palavras de carinho.

-Realmente você está me atrapalhando.-disse cruzando os braços.

Ela devia ter muitos ressentimentos... Não era por menos. Até hoje se lembrava da expressão de pânico dela quando ele começara a incentivar os outros alunos a vaiar.

-Diga Isaki? Já não agüento mais esse suspense...

Respirando fundo Isaki rezou em silêncio. Queria apenas a compreensão dela... O amor o havia pegado de surpresa, e na hora menos indicada.

-Eu fiz um exame de consciência e percebi que estava sendo infantil e maldoso com você.-ele fez uma pausa.-O que aconteceu aquele dia no colégio me marcou muito... Até hoje tenho pesadelos.

-Imagina o que EU senti ao ser ridicularizada na frente de toda a escola.-disse cínica.

Aproximando-se dela pode sentir o perfume de lótus que ela emanava.

-Eu sinto muito... Mas todo ser humano é passivo de erro.-falou aproximando as mãos das dela.

-Você quer o meu perdão?-perguntou afastando-se dele.

Havia chegado à hora de se redimir e ganhar o carinho dela.

-Mais do que isso...-disse com a cabeça baixa.-Eu quero ser seu amigo...

Abaixando a cabeça, Tomoyo andou até a janela. Não podia acreditar que aquele menino queria ser seu amigo. Ele entre todos era o único que tinha o dom de atormentá-la... A que se devia tal mudança de atitude agora? Se não tivesse que encontrar com Eriol não hesitaria em perguntar, mas agora o que mais temia era que Eriol visse Isaki ali.

-Bem, Isaki... não sei o que lhe dizer...-Tomoyo falou erguendo a cabeça.-Preciso pensar... Refletir, pois você já me humilhou muito. E felizmente tenho orgulho...

-Eu respeito e compreendo muito bem o que você quer passar para mim.-disse o garoto olhando para o chão.-Eu só espero que você pense muito bem no que lhe falei.

Tomoyo conseguiu encarar o garoto com a cabeça erguida pela primeira vez em anos. Sem dúvida o tempo era seu melhor aliado, pois nunca imaginara que passaria por aquela cena.

-Eu irei pensar...-disse indo abrir a porta da sala.-Agora, por favor, se retire... Eu tenho que sair.

Isaki ergueu a cabeça e olhou diretamente nos olhos de Tomoyo. Tomando coragem se aproximou dela e deu um beijo cálido na face. Em seguida saiu da mansão mais arrasado do que antes. Desta vez não havia esperança nenhuma para ele.

So I lay my head back down 

Então eu abaixo minha cabeça

And I lift my hands and pray to be only yours

E eu levanto minhas mãos e rezo para ser somente sua

I pray to be only yours

Eu rezo para ser somente sua

I know now you're my only hope

Eu sei agora, você é minha única esperança

Eriol olhava inquietante para o relógio. Por mais que quisesse a hora não passava... Estava ele ali feito um palhaço olhando e esperando o momento certo de apertar a companhia. Não queria parecer muito ansioso para Tomoyo. Mas era isso que estava sentindo... Uma grande e terrível ansiedade.

Tinha muito medo do que estava sentindo. Era algo constrangedor. Nunca havia se sentido assim antes. E nunca poderia imaginar que pudesse vir a ficar nervoso com um simples encontro que nada tinha de escandaloso ou imoral. Tomoyo era apenas uma amiga querida... Uma garota sensacional que ele queria ajudar.

Olhando para a casa viu que já havia uma certa movimentação. Talvez não fosse tão cedo assim... Já eram quinze para às nove. Dificilmente ela estaria dormindo... Além do mais, ali corria um grande risco de ser multado ou preso. Não era normal um carro ficar parado na frente de uma mansão de campana. Na certa algum vizinho enxerido poderia pensar que ele era um seqüestrador.

-Seja o que Deus quiser...-Sussurrou abrindo a porta do carro.

Havia sido um verdadeiro sacrifício para ele conseguir a permissão do pai para usar o carro, mas com persistência havia conseguido.Era um carro simples sem nenhum luxo, mas Tomoyo era uma pessoa simples, certamente não iria reparar em seu carro.

Quanto mais se aproximava do portão mais sentia o sangue ferver. Um medo irracional explodiu em seu interior. Não havia razão para tanto medo, mas era mais forte do que ele. Estava lutando contra a maré...Tinha que admitir que se importava demais com Tomoyo, e que ela não era uma simples amiga.

-P-por favor, sou Eriol Hiiragisawa amigo da senhorita Tomoyo...-Eriol falou para o segurança mal encarado na sua frente.-Quero muito falar com ela.

O homem mal encarado mandou esperar, e por alguns segundos falou no interfone. Eriol percebeu que o segurança não ficara nada satisfeito. Certamente era uns dos contratados de Takashi... Só que desta vez eles teriam que engolir um Hiiragisawa. Eriol pensou não escondendo a satisfação.

-A senhorita está a sua espera.-o homem falou não escondendo o desconforto.-Pode entrar...-concluiu abrindo o portão.

O mais engraçado seria a cara do Takashi quando soubesse que sua enteada colocara o filho de seu maior inimigo em sua mansão. Queria ser uma mosca para saber qual seria a reação dele. Ao mesmo tempo temia por Tomoyo. Certamente aquele desgraçado iria tirar satisfação com a garota.

-Eriol...-ouviu a voz melodiosa dela.

Por um momento ficou ali parado como uma estátua. Tomoyo estava muito linda, sua aparência ereta demonstrava o conflito interior que vivia. A única coisa que não ajudava era a roupa. Mas isso ele resolveria. O que mais o preocupava era manter aquela pureza. Não aceitaria que ela ficasse fútil...Nunca se perdoaria.

-Oi Tomoyo.-falou mal conseguindo formular algum pensamento.-Espero não ter atrapalhado algo?

Tomoyo sorriu com sinceridade. E era isso que Eriol prezava e queria morrer se ela perdesse isso... Mesmo conhecendo a garota pouco tempo sabia que sua maior qualidade era a sinceridade. Tomoyo nunca mentiria para ele.

-Não, estava esperando você.-informou sem esconder o nervosismo.-Estava terminando meu desjejum... Sente-se, me acompanhe.

Não conseguiria ficar sentado e muito menos estava com fome. Queria sair dali... Poder falar o que pensava para ela. Queria arranjar uma solução para os problemas dela. Gostava daquela Tomoyo, mas com certeza seria melhor para a garota que começasse a ver outros caminhos a não ser a realização profissional.

-Não, eu já tomei meu café.-mentiu ansioso.

-Então se sente...-disse ela apontando para a cadeira desocupada ao lado oposto dela-Eu adoro fazer minhas refeições aqui... É como se voltasse no tempo.

Aquele deveria ter sido o lugar preferido do pai dela. Tomoyo era uma menina frágil, talvez fosse melhor não dar ilusões a ela... Nunca fora um homem de assumir seus compromissos amorosos, não seria agora que assumiria.

-Seu pai ficava aqui?-perguntou curioso.

-Não, ele sempre ficava ali em baixo cuidando das rosas... Sempre no domingo eu ficava aqui vendo ele cuidar das plantas.-disse abaixando a cabeça.-Às vezes me pergunto por que ele tinha que ter morrido? Ao mesmo tempo vejo que esse era o destino dele, e que meu sofrimento não ira trazer ele de volta.

Seu peito foi inundado por vários tipos de emoções, nas quais não estava preparado. Sua vontade era de pegar a garota no colo e falar para ela que tudo iria se resolver. Que ele sempre estaria com ela, e nunca a magoaria. Poderia falar isso, mas não estaria sendo justo com ela... No fundo sabia que iria magoar aquela menina. Mas ao mesmo tempo era um sacrifício se afastar dela.

-Não quero que fique triste, Tomoyo.-ele disse não contendo a vontade de tocá-la.-Hoje quero você muito alegre... Eu nunca desejei tanto que alguém sorrisse para mim como desejo que você sorria.-concluiu segurando o rosto dela.

Por algum instante pensou que quebraria sua promessa e iria beijá-la. Sua vontade era de fazê-la sua, mas isso era impossível. Queria muito bem aquela garota para apenas usá-la. O que sentia por ela era pena, não podia ser mais do que isso.

-Bem... Vamos...-Ela falou nervosa levantando-se da cadeira. Certamente ela havia percebido o que quase havia acontecido.

Eriol não pode deixar de se sentir mal. Era um idiota, e por pouco não havia perdido o controle e a confiança de Tomoyo. O que ela iria pensar dele se caso ele tivesse cedido a sua fraqueza. Certamente o expulsaria dali e com razão. O que estava acontecendo com ele... Nunca havia perdido o controle assim. Estava começando a sentir muito medo de Tomoyo... Do que ela despertava nele. Deveria correr para bem longe dela, mas fez completamente ao contrário.

-Sim, meu carro está lá fora.

-Certo, vou pegar minha bolsa... e já volto.-disse ela vermelha dando as costas para ele.

"Você é mil vezes idiota", Eriol pensou nervoso. Sentindo vontade de fugir, pois temia o que estava sentindo. Não seria capaz de se controlar.

Sing To me the song os the stars Cante para mim a canção das estrelas Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again Da sua galáxia dançantes e rindo e rindo de novo When it feels like my dreams are so far Quando sentir que meus sonhos estão longe Sing to me of the planets that you have for me over again Cante para mim pelos planetas 

Que você tem para mim novamente.

O carro de Eriol era bastante confortável. Melhor do que os carros ultra equipados de sua mãe. Sempre fora partidária da vida simples... Talvez porque sempre tivera tudo e ao mesmo tempo nunca tivera nada.

-Espero que esteja confortável.-ele falou prestando atenção no trânsito.-É um carro simples...

-Nunca me senti tão bem em toda minha vida, Eriol.-disse sorrindo olhando para ele.-Estou tão feliz por estar aqui...

Tomoyo percebeu que ele sorria e sentiu o coração explodir de alegria... Eriol era tão inesquecível. Seus traços eram finos e delicados. Sempre procurara isso num menino, e agora encontrara em Eriol. Tirando Sakura, ele era o único que tinha se aproximado dela em tão pouco tempo. Às vezes tinha a sensação de que estava apaixonada por ele. Esse sentimento a assustava profundamente... Um dia fora completamente apaixonada por Isaki, mas ele havia pisado naquele amor. Será que teria uma chance com Eriol? Talvez não... Ele era um garoto popular, o que iria ele querer com uma menina como ela.

-Fico feliz por isso, Tomoyo.-ele falou sorrindo.-Eu...Eu gosto muito de você... Como amiga. Não quero ver você triste nunca.

Ele gostava dela como amiga! Era idiotice alimentar aquele sentimento. Isso só a iria levar para um caminho que era ficar sozinha e sem Eriol. Ficaria quieta, e se contentaria com a companhia dele.

-Eu nunca fui tão feliz como estou sendo agora.-Tomoyo confessou.-Desde da morte do meu...

-Shhh, por hoje quero apenas que você lembre de coisas boas.-disse olhando diretamente para ela parando na faixa de pedestre, esperando algumas pessoas passarem.-Em vez de lembrar que seu pai não está entre nós... Por que não recorda dos momentos felizes que viveram?-concluiu retirando uma mão do volante, e logo em seguida agarrou a mão de Tomoyo.-Eu te quero muito bem para vê-la triste... Por favor, eu a quero feliz ao meu lado.

Tomoyo sentiu a ponto de chorar. Há poucos minutos atrás poderia jurar que quase havia sido beijada por ele, mas agora sabia que ele não sentia nada por ela a não ser amizade. Queria mais, mas não podia ter. Ficaria com o que ele lhe oferecia. Os dedos se entrelaçaram. Ele não voltou a olhá-la, mas guiou o resto da viagem com uma mão apenas.

I give you my Destiny 

Eu te dou meu destino

Im giving you all of me Estou te dando à mim por completo I want your symphony Eu quero sua sinfonia Singing in all that I am Cantanto em tudo que eu sou At the top of my lungs No topo dos meus pulmões I'm giving it Eu estou dando 

O dia estava bonito, o bosque como sempre estava cheio. Mas não era isso que o preocupava. Mas sim sua falta de controle com relação a Tomoyo. Talvez a melhor solução seria se afastar definitivamente dela. Se não fizesse isso tinha certeza de que iria magoá-la e muito... Ao mesmo tempo não estaria sendo sincero consigo mesmo, e estaria envolvendo-se em um drama pessoal profundo. Tinha que ajudar Tomoyo.

-Esse lugar é muito lindo.-ela falou sentada na beirada do lago.-Nunca pensei que teria um lugar tão puro como esse em Tomoeda.

-Também nunca poderia imaginar, mas quando vi isso... Percebi que era o paraíso.-ele concordou olhando para o lago.

Ninguém notava a presença dele ali. Talvez pelo o fato de estar com Tomoyo ajudasse. O que o deixou muito confortável.

-Vou sentir muita falta de Tomoeda...-sussurrou jogando algumas pedras no lago.

-C-como assim? Você vai sair de Tomoeda...

Eriol sentiu o pânico tomar conta de seu corpo. Embora ela não o encarasse frente a frente sabia que ela tinha um grande ressentimento dentro de si... Era isso que a deixava tão preocupada. Não pode deixar de ficar terrivelmente triste. Era estranho que em tão pouco tempo Tomoyo tenha se transformado na pessoa mais importante da vida dele.

-Sim...Minha mãe decidiu que Tomoeda é pequena demais para mim.-disse com um certo sarcasmo.

Não poderia fazer nada para impedir que sua mãe cometesse aquela loucura. No fundo estava conformada com aquela situação. Não havia nada de especial em Tomoeda para ela... Aliás, até havia, mas ele era bom demais para ela.

-E-e você que ir?-perguntou não escondendo que estava decepcionado.

Era cedo demais, mas sabia que Tomoyo ainda era muito frágil... Precisava do amor da mãe. Com certeza tinha um dedo, ou melhor, uma mão de Takashi naquilo. Ah, como odiava aquele homem.

-Não sei...Às vezes penso que sim, mas tem horas que não quero sair de perto de Sakura e de voc...

Não havia conseguido completar a frase. Seu rosto estava vermelho... Seus olhos estavam agora grudados nos dele.

Não havia necessitado ela terminar a sentença para ele ler nos olhos dela a verdade. Ela o considerava um amigo... Não pode deixar de sentir uma certa decepção, no fundo queria ser mais que um mero amigo de Tomoyo.

-Eu não queria ir, mas agora percebo que é para o meu bem.-sussurrou sentindo a brisa fresca em seu rosto.

Eriol naquele momento não queria nada. Estava triste e sentia que estava perdendo um tempo precioso ali conversando. Só de pensar que daqui a algum tempo nunca mais a veria seu sangue começava a gelar...

-Não, não Tomoyo...-disse sentando ao lado dela.-Essa viagem é para o bem de uma pessoa apenas... E você sabe quem é que vai lucrar mais com sua ida para Tóquio.

Tomoyo sabia o quanto seria duro abandonar tudo, mas naquele momento o que menos importava era ela. Pois tinha que se afastar correndo dali.

-Eu não sei de mais nada...-Ela sussurrou triste.

Por muito tempo o silêncio foi predominante. Tomoyo apenas sentia a brisa fresca em seus cabelos, e Eriol se limitava a ficar olhando para ela.

Ele sentia o desejo de apossar aquele lábio. O clima estava a favor dele... Tendo apenas os pássaros como testemunhas. Eriol abraçou Tomoyo, que assustada tentou se afastar, o que o deixava um pouco inquieto. A pureza dos olhos dela parecia querer condená-lo ao mesmo tempo em que os lábios vermelhos praticamente imploravam-lhe para serem beijados. Ele estava confuso, nunca havia sido intenção dele beijá-la, mas agora via que seria impossível conter o próprio desejo.

-Eriol... eu acho melhor...

-Shhh, juro que não irei te magoar.-disse colocando as mãos nos lábios dela.-Eu jamais seria capaz de ferir seus sentimentos...

Incapaz de emitir um som qualquer, Tomoyo apenas se deixou levar pelo o momento. Sabia que jamais se arrependeria daquilo.

-Eu gosto muito de você.-Eriol sussurrou beijando a testa da garota.

Em seguida Tomoyo o enlaçou pelo pescoço e recebeu o beijo delicado de Eriol. Nunca havia se sentido tão bem em toda a vida... Sentia-se amada, e o que era melhor sentia que estava amando. Naquele momento teve certeza de que Eriol jamais a magoaria.

**Continua...**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Agradecimentos: **Krol, Carol, Violet-Tomoyo, Nandinha Shinomori, Miyazawa Yukino-Erika, Lan Ayath, Hime e a minha mega e super revisora Li.

**Especial como você!**

**Dois meses depois...**

Sua vida havia mudado muito desde o primeiro dia em que conhecera Eriol. Tudo ocorrera tão rápido que às vezes tinha certeza de que tudo não passava de um sonho bom que estava destinado a acabar mal. Queria muito ser otimista, mas não conseguia... A cada dia que passava era um dia a menos para ambos. Sua mãe estava levando a sério a idéia dela ir estudar fora da cidade. E ela como sempre, não conseguia lutar por aquilo que desejava.

Ao mesmo tempo se sentia insegura com Eriol. Embora estivessem juntos tinha uma leve impressão de que ele ainda não sabia o que sentia. Evitava sempre em falar em namoro, apenas dizia que gostava muito dela, mas isso não era o suficiente. No fundo sentia que Eriol tinha vergonha dela e isso a deixava mal, pois estava mudando por ele... apenas por ele. Suas roupas já não eram batas antigas e seu cabelo tinha um corte novo. Devia admitir que odiava o que vestia, mas se isso o deixasse satisfeito era isso que iria usar.

Não culpava Eriol... Sabia que fama tinha naquela escola. Além do mais ele sempre fora o menino popular e ela a estranha inteligente. Era dificil apagar um esteriótipo de uma hora para outra. Mas o que mais a deixava irritada era o fato de Eriol está sempre ao lado de outra garota. Admitia que sentia ciúmes... Um ciúmes descontrolado. Mas era por que ele lhe dava motivos. Era isso que fazia diferença... Ela amava mais do que Eriol, e isso a deixava insegura.

Mas sempre que discutia esse assunto com ele não terminava, pois seu amor por Eriol era cego de paixão e não conseguia nem ao menos questioná-lo sobre o que realmente sentia por ela.

-Posso entrar Tomoyo?-a voz delicada de Sakura soou na soleira.

Era dificil pensar em Sakura. Desde que Eriol entrara em seu pensamento não conseguia fazer nada a não ser pensar nele. Deixara os amigos para trás, e isso incluia Sakura.

-Claro Sakura...Essa casa também é um pouco sua.-falou ela sorrindo.

Cada dia que passava mais ficava preocupada com Tomoyo. Eriol era um bom garoto, mas não dava atenção merecida a sua grande amiga. E de um tempo para cá vinha percebendo que Tomoyo estava cada vez mais infeliz. Talvez pelo o fato do amor dela por Eriol está virando uma obsessão. E isso deixava Sakura com um grande complexo de culpa.

-Estava com saudades.-Sakura falou sentando na beirada da cama.-Sempre está tão ocupada na escola...

Estava sendo dificil para ambas. Tomoyo estava sentindo falta das longas noites que passava na sacada da casa de Sakura. A paixão a estava fazendo afastar dos amigos, e isso não era certo. Mas ao se lembrar dos dias contados que tinha com Eriol sua vontade era de grudar nele e aproveitar cada segundo daquele precioso tempo.

-Desculpa por ter me afastado amiga, mas é que...

-Eu sei Tomoyo.-Sakura interrompeu sorrindo.-Sei de seu relacionamento com o Eriol, e não posso deixar de me preocupar com isso.

Talvez sua mudança tenha chocado não apenas Sakura, mas a sua mãe também. Ninguém esperava que Tomoyo Daidouji, a garota mais inteligente e acanhada da escola, fosse se transformar naquilo que estava refletindo no espelho.

-O que está acontecendo com você Tomoyo?-a amiga perguntou com uma expressão triste no olhar.-Não vejo a mesma menina que conheci anos atrás... Isso está me deixando preocupada.

Nem ela mesma sabia onde estava essa garota. Estava feliz, mas era uma felicidade velada com o pessimismo e o ciúmes. Ela não era a garota que Eriol precisava... Ela era algo sem sentido que nem meio e fim tinha. Aquilo não era ela! O que então seria? Nem mais ela sabia.

-Não sei Sakura... Estou tão feliz, mas tem horas que olho para meu lado e vejo que tudo é vazio e fútil.-sussurrou olhando para o espelho.-Eu amo Eriol, mas ele não me ama...

Sakura tinha vontade de embalar Tomoyo no colo. Sua amiga estava confusa e extremamente apaixonada por um menino que talvez não era digno de tanta devoção e carinho. Talvez a idéia de Shoran não fosse tão boa como imaginava ser.

-Me sinto insegura... Sinto que estou sendo uma trouxa, que estou sendo ridícula por amar tanto uma pessoa que faz questão de falar para todo mundo que sou apenas uma boa amiga.-Tomoyo continuou levando a mão no rosto.-E o pior é saber que seu tempo está se esgotando...

Tomoyo sempre havia sido uma garota forte e determinada. Inteligente desde pequena sabia como todo mundo tinha certeza de que Eriol não era para ela. Sua amiga não sabia, mas Eriol saía todas as noites sozinho e fazia coisas que até ela duvidava. Preferia não escutar, pois não queria ter a certeza de que sua amiga estava sendo passada para trás. Não duvidava que Eriol sentisse algo muito forte por Tomoyo, mas sim duvidava da capacidade dele de retribuir o amor que era por ele destinado.

-Não chore Tomoyo.-Sakura pediu se ajoelhando nos pés da amiga.-Aconteça o que acontecer sempre estarei ao seu lado... Nunca irei deixá-la sozinha, pois você é minha irmã e minha única amiga.

Sentia um amor incondicional por Sakura, desde pequena a amiga fora seu foco favorito. Era a parte alegre e vibrante. Já tivera provas de que sempre poderia contar com ela, mas não seria ela a ajudar com seu problema com Eriol. Estava na hora de contar a verdade para Eriol. De dizer em alto e bom som o que sentia.

Sua vida era dividida em duas partes. Antes e depois de Tomoyo. Se sentia vil quando naqueles momentos de loucura cedia a tentação de estar com outra garota a não ser Tomoyo. Sabia que Tomoyo era delicada e educada, além de ter uma beleza de dar inveja a qualquer um. Então porque hesitava tanto em assumir seu namoro com ela? Sabia o quanto aquela situação a deixava triste... Então por que insistir em magoá-la?

-Como beija bem Eriol.-a voz enfadonha e chata soou tirando ele de seu devaneio.

Queria que aquela garota que mal se lembrava do nome sumisse da sua frente. Tinha ódio, mas não dela e sim dele... O repudiava por ser tão porco e desonesto. Não era honesto com Tomoyo. Afinal ele estava traindo ela. Sempre prometia que nunca mais a trairia, mas nunca cumpria com sua promessa. O que fazia dele um ser humano tão fraco e incapaz? Por que sempre magoava a única pessoa que queria proteger?

-Bem, eu acho melhor você ir com suas amigas.-ele falou em um tom seco.-Elas devem estar preocupadas.

Não queria que ninguém o pegasse ao lado daquela garota. Não queria em hipótese alguma que Tomoyo soubesse de sua escapada. Às vezes se perguntava de como tinha coragem de se olhar no espelho. No fundo ele era igual ao padrasto dela.

-Elas não estão nem ai comigo, Eriol.-a garota falou sorrindo.-Eu sempre sonhei com esse momento...

Ele queria se livrar daquele pesadelo. Voltar a ser o mesmo Eriol de dois meses atrás... Queria ter a mente e o coração livre. Queria poder deitar em sua cama e ter um sonho bonito, e não o mesmo pesadelo. Temia está colocando tudo a perder. Temia perder Tomoyo.

-Eu acho melhor você ir embora. Eu não tenho uma reputação muito boa na cidade... E uma garota como você ficaria mal falada se andasse ao meu lado.-deu uma desculpa.

-Eu não me importo.

Mas ele sim. Não queria que aquilo caisse no ouvido de Tomoyo. Não queria perder a única coisa boa que tinha por causa daquela menina. Não queria ser grosso, mas se precisasse seria. Aquele bar era muito freqüentado por alunos do colégio. Não queria que nenhum conhecido o pegasse ali com a menina.

-Mas eu sim.-disse se distanciando dela.-Eu tenho que ir...

-Espera...

Não tinha o que falar com ela, muito menos esperar. Será que a garota não se tocava que não queria nada com ela, de que para ele fora uma mera distração...

-O que foi?-perguntou impaciente.

-Sei que você não quer nenhum contato comigo e que não passei de um mero passatempo, mas seria pedir demais que me beijasse novamente? Pela a última vez...-pediu o enlaçando pelos ombros.

Devia dizer não, correr de todo ou qualquer contato fisico entre ele e aquela menina. Mas não podia dar motivos para falarem dele. O bar inteiro olhava para ele com um ponto de interrogação. Naquele momento sabia que não conseguiria escapar daquele beijo.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Eriol apenas correspondeu ao beijo da garota. Sabia que era o centro das atenções e rezava para que nenhum amigo de Tomoyo estivesse ali. Nunca mais beijaria garota alguma a não ser sua namorada.

-É isso mesmo garoto!- uma voz animada soou em suas costas.

O que mais queria naquele momento era desaparecer no ar. Mas isso era impossível. Dando as costas saiu do bar.

No fundo do salão, Isaki observava com atenção aquela cena patética que se formava em sua frente. Sentiu ódio e depois repulsa por aquele idiota. Nunca imaginara que o tão apaixonado Eriol namorado de Tomoyo a estivesse traindo na cara dura. Aquilo não iria ficar assim. Iria embora em no máximo duas semanas mais antes disso tentaria mais uma vez. Amava tanto Tomoyo que não seria capaz de vê-la fazendo papel de trouxa. Quem sabe ali estava sua segunda chance com ela.

**Será você?**

**Que vai ver o tempo passar**

**E as mudanças ao nosso redor**

**Te conhecer, saber como é você **

**Há muito tempo para ver**

**O que tiver que acontecer**

**Espero sempre ter alguém**

**Especial como voc**

Estava um caco depois da conversa reveladora que tivera com Sakura. Era como se tivesse tirado um peso de suas costas. Percebera que seu amor por Eriol não era uma doença... E que já não precisava se anular tanto por causa de um amor. Amava Eriol, mas não era certo ter que mudar sua vida por causa de uma paixão.

-Querida... sua mãe está a sua espera na sala.-a empregada falou sorridente.

-Já estou indo...-resmungou penteando os cabelos como a dois meses atrás.

Iria vestir a mesma velha roupa de antigamente. Voltaria ser a velha Tomoyo... Querendo ou não Eriol teria que gostar. Ou então ele que a deixasse, pois não gostava de ser insegura.

Recolocando os óculos, Tomoyo desceu as escadas decidida a expor seu ponto de vista pela primeira vez a sua mãe. Não queria deixar Tomoeda...Não queria deixar seus amigos e queria de todo o coração que Eriol se apaixonasse pela a verdadeira pessoa que era. Mas tinha consciência de que isso levaria tempo, e tempo era uma coisa que há muito não tinha. Essa auto-confiança a encheu de coragem para lutar por aquilo que realmente desejava.

Não tardou a chegar até a sala em que Sonomi a aguardava. Sua mãe era altiva e independente, mas nem sempre fora assim. Teve uma época de sua vida em que tudo se resumia no marido e na filha, mas o destino tirara aquele sentimento dela. Hoje sua mãe era uma espécie de roubo que agia por apenas um comando.

-O que deseja minha mãe?-perguntou friamente.-Elisa veio me acordar falando que a senhora queria falar comigo.

-Sim, preciso muito discutir um assunto com a senhorita.-falou sorrindo, mas não tinha nenhum sentimento.

-O que é de tal importância ao ponto da grande Sonomi esperar a sua humilde filha acordar para apenas discutir?-perguntou em tom de ironia.

-Não venha com ironia para o meu lado, Tomoyo... Eu não sou igual aquele moleque que você costuma andar.-rebateu satirica.

-Não estou sendo irônica minha mãe, apenas sincera...

-Não, você está sendo fria e mal educada... Deve ser reflexo de seu namoradinho.

Sua mãe não ousava a falar o nome de Eriol, mas não precisava ser gênio para saber que ela falava de forma irônica dele. Tinha suas dúvidas, mas sabia que tal assunto importante se tratava sobre Eriol. Na certa ela iria fazer um escândalo e depois a proibir de encontrar com o rebelde da cidade. Mas esse tipo de chantagem não funcionaria com ela... Já estava vacinada contra o veneno de Sonomi Daidouji.

-Não vejo motivo para a senhora falar tanto de Eriol. Suponho eu que ele não passe de um mero rebelde do outro lado da cidade.-falou sorrindo maldosamente.-Sabe mamãe? Aqueles garotos pobres e sem cultura em que mulheres de nossa posição costumamos namorar em nossa adolescência.

-Cale a boca Tomoyo.-rebateu nervosa.-Por Deus menina não venha com sete pedras nas mãos. Realmente tem razão, acho que uma garota de sua classe deve ficar longe desse tipo de gente, e é por isso que eu e seu pai...

-Não, não ouse em chamar seu marido de meu pai, pois ele não pode ser comparado ou auto intitulado meu pai sem meu concentimento.-disse nervosa andando de um lado para outro da sala.

-Por favor, Tomoyo seja coerente.-Sonomi disse.-Não seja tão agressiva com Daisuke... ele faz de tudo para...

-Me atormentar.-completou sarcástica.-Por Deus mamãe, não levo e nunca levarei em consideração o que aquele estranho fala.

-Isso não é verdade Tomoyo.- nervosa Sonomi acendia um cigarro.-Tudo o que pensamos e fazemos é apenas por você... Não há um dia em que não acordamos e não pensamos em seu futuro.

O tempo havia ensinado Sonomi ser dissimulada também. Não podia acreditar que eles se importavam tanto com ela. Ambos haviam ensinado a ela que na vida nada mais importava do que o poder. Nada tinha valor a não ser o dinheiro.

-Não seja hipócrita mamãe... Sei que nada para senhora importa a não ser sua empresa e seu marido.-falou amarga.-Eu sou apenas a filha problemática de seu falecido marido...

As palavras de Tomoyo foram interrompidas quando Sonomi desesperada a calou com um tapa no rosto. Não havia criado uma filha para ouvir tamanho desaforo. Havia se sacrificado naquela maldita empresa por nada.

-Nunca mais fale assim da minha pessoa Tomoyo.-falou se distanciando do corpo inerte da filha.-Eu não sou uma vagabunda que se casou com o seu pai por dinheiro. Eu amava ele... E por isso nunca serei capaz de esquecer o quanto fraco ele foi.

Tomoyo não sentia nada, apenas estava entorpecida. Nunca sua mãe havia erguido sequer um dedo para ela... Nunca havia se preocupado o suficiente para se incomodar com a própria filha. Sempre fria e distante nunca perdera seu precioso tempo para ir na escola ver como ia seu andamento escolar. Nunca havia se importado o mínimo com ela, e agora vinha com uma pose de madame para dizer a ela o que era bom e o que não era bom. E se isso não bastasse batia nela só porque havia falado a verdade.

-Meu pai não foi fraco...-sussurrou ela erguendo a cabeça.-Ele apenas não agüentou a barra que era ser casado com a senhora. Sempre altiva e poderosa nunca teve tempo o suficiente para nós.

Escutar aquilo vindo da própria filha era um tapa na cara. Sempre estivera o suficientemente ocupada para não se preocupar com a família. Embora seu falecido marido fosse seu grande e verdadeiro amor. Não podia ficar sentada bancando a mulher amorosa. Isso havia sido um dos fatores fundamentais para a morte e a sua união com Daisuke.

-Eu amava seu pai... E amo você. Durante anos trabalhei para que nada faltasse a você e a seu pai, mas agora vejo que fui imprudente. Devia ter ensinado a você boas maneiras, menina.

Não iria mais responder as provocações de sua mãe. Queria muito responder a altura, mas não tinha argumento, era sincera e não tinha o mesmo dom de mentir.

-Não estou aqui para discutir com a senhorita, minha filha.-disse.-Estou aqui porque eu e seu padrasto decidimos que vai viajar o quanto antes para Tókio.-informou indo até a porta.-Acho que agora não é a hora mais acertada para discutirmos os detalhes, mas hoje a noite teremos uma conversa sobre isso... E já está decidido Tomoyo.

Tomoyo ficou pálida...

-E outra coisa Tomoyo... Por favor, se afaste desse garoto.-falou abrindo a porta.-Não é uma ameaça, mas não se esqueça de que ainda tenho muito poder nessa cidadezinha...-concluiu batendo a porta.

As palavras desprezíveis de Sonomi fazia eco em sua cabeça. Tremia só de pensar que algo poderia a vir acontecer com Eriol... Sabia que ela era vingativa, e não mediria esforços para destruir a família de Eriol. Não queria ir embora... Mas o que podia fazer? Estava de mãos e pés atados.

Eriol aguardava ansiosamente a chegada de Tomoyo. Precisava de todas as formas falar com ela... Se declarar. Temia perder a única coisa de importante que havia acontecido há anos em sua vida. Demorara para perceber que nada mais tinha valor para ele se ela não estivesse ao lado dele.

Ela sempre seria a melhor coisa de sua vida. Mas de uma hora para outra começara a ter um pressentimento horrível... Só de pensar que poderia perdê- la para sempre o tirava do controle. Sabia que não havia agido corretamente com ela, mas de uma certa forma ele era um garoto que nunca conhecera de verdade o amor e que estava terrivelmente assustado com a intensidade de seus sentimentos por aquela menina. Mas a duras penas reconhecia que amava Tomoyo... E isso o deixava terrivelmente assustado. A perspectiva de perdê- la o apavorava.

Amava Tomoyo e isso o deixava aterrorizado.

-Como vai Eriol?-a voz cínica perguntou tirando-o de seus pensamentos.

Isaki Susuki nunca havia lhe dirigido a palavra até aquele momento. Era um mauricinho enjoado que se achava melhor do que todo mundo só por causa do pai rico. Nunca havia lhe direcionado nenhum cumprimento desde então.

-Bem...-sussurrou mal escondendo a estranheza daquele ato.

-Que bom, pois preciso te dar um recado que a meu ver não será muito bom para você.-disse sorrindo cinicamente.

**Uma pessoa pra sempre admirar**

**Alguém que eu possa contar**

**Uma pessoa pra sempre admirar**

**Alguém pra sempre lembrar**

Iriaencostaraquelegarotonaparede.Sabiaqueestavafazendoerradoaoalertaroinimigo,masnãopodiadeixardeveraexpressãodesesperadadele...Queriaqueeleexperimentasseumpoucodoseuveneno.Sabiaquetudoestavaacontecendoaseufavor...Oidiotahaviaseenforcadosozinhosemperceberotamanhodomalqueestavacometendoparasipróprio.

Oquepodiapensardeumgarotoquetraiaagarotamaisbeladomundo?Quepossuiaumbrilhopróprioqueeramaiordoqueamaquilagemouacordeseucabelo.Tomoyoeramuitomaismulherdoqueamulherzinhacom aqualpassaraanoitepassada.

-Comoassim,Isaki?-perguntouEriolcom ocenhofranzido.-Nãovejonadaquepossamefalarquevenhamecausartantoimpacto.

-Nãovejoisso,Eriol.-dissesorrindodeformasarcástica.-Masclaroquetalvezoquetenhaparalhefalarnãovenhaafetá-lo.Afinalvocsemprefoiumserhumanoquenuncatevenada a perder,porquenarealidadenuncatevenada.

Erioltinhaumagrandevontadedefazeraquelegarotoprepotentecalarabocacomumsocobemdado.Htemposquevinhasegurandoesseímpetoquasehomicida...IsakiestavasemprecercandoTomoyo.Semprequetinhaoportunidadeseofereciaparaajudá-la. Mas Tomoyo semprerecusavacompolidezeeducação...Elaeraumadamarealmente.Nuncachegaraasentirciúmes,eissooorgulhava.Masoquemaisopreocupavaeracomqueautoridadeaquelemolequefalavadaquelamaneiracomele.

-OlhaIsaki,nãotenhonadacontraasuapessoa,eachoqueambosnãotemosnada a falarumparaoutro.Afinalparamimpoucoimportaasuapalavra...

-Masdevia...-rebateununcaperdendootomsarcástico.-Poisseimuitascoisassobrevoceseupassado.

Ficandoalerta,Erioljnãosabiaoquepensava.Nãoforasanto,masaexpectativadaquelefatoteralgumaligaçãocomofatoocorridonobarnanoitepassadaodeixavanervoso.

-OlhaIsakinãoseiquandovocpegouessetipodeintimidadecomigo,masfiquesabendoquenãoaceitoessetipodejoguinhocomminhapessoa.-dissesecamente.-Oquevocpensaameurespeitonãomeinteressanemumpouco.

-SinceramentenãotenhonadacontravocEriol...-dissepensativo.-Masvocmerouboualgomuitoprecioso...Eessedelitonemeuoumeupaipodemosteperdoar...

Isakitinhacertainfluêncianacidade.SeupaitinhadinheiroosuficienteparacomprartodaTomoedaecidadesvizinhas.Masissonãoeraimportante.Afinaleleeraumserbaixo.Nenhumdinheirodomundocompraadignidade.

-Nãoseidoqueestfalando...-rebateuelesefazendodedesentendido.

-Sabesim.-disseagressivo.-VoctirouTomoyodemeusbraços...Vocroubouaúnicacoisadeimportantequetinha.EissoErioleujamaisireiteperdoar.

Eriol sentiu um vento frio passar por ele. Não precisava ser muito inteligente para perceber nos olhos do garoto como Tomoyo era algo muito importante para ele. Até entendia o motivo para aquele menino ter um certo ressentimento por ele...Mas não podia admitir que ele ousasse a fazer algo contra sua índole.

-Isso é patético.-Eriol resmungou.-Eu nunca quis tomar Tomoyo de você...nem ao menos sabia que ela tinha algo com você.

-Isso não importa Eriol. O que realmente importa é que ela namora e gosta de você...-disse cerrando os pulsos um no outro.-Ela te ama... e você não sabe dar o valor que ela merece.

Estava quase revelando tudo. Não via a hora de ver o desespero estampado naqueles olhos... Queria vê-lo se humilhando. Mas nada tiraria o gosto de vitória de sua boca. Faria Eriol terminar tudo com Tomoyo, de forma que ele levasse a melhor. Afinal uma menina carente e com o coração destruído sempre precisa de um braço amigo para se consolar.

-Por favor, Isaki. Não tenho tempo para suas ladainhas.-disse Eriol sarcástico.-Fale tudo de uma vez, quem sabe assim não podemos conversar mais calmamente sobre o assunto.

-Certo, realmente quero dar logo o meu recado a vossa senhoria.-falou sorrindo maldosamente.-Bem, Eriol eu estava ontem naquele bar quando beijou aquela garota...O mais interessante é o fato de que o senhor estava ou ainda está namorando Tomoyo.

Teve o prazer de ver o rosto antes com expressão sarcástica e confiante esmorecer em poucos segundos. Eriol não era burro, e sabia muito bem o que ele iria propor de agora em diante.

-Como...como assim?-gaguejou Eriol pálido.

-Não se faça de desentendido "amigo".-rebateu sorrindo.-Acho que Tomoyo ficaria muito decepcionada ao saber que o grande amor de sua vida andou pulando a cerca com outra em um estabelecimento público, do qual toda a cidade vai às quintas a noite...Acho que Tomoyo não o perdoaria se caso descobrisse que toda a cidade tem pena dela, pois enquanto dormia o namorado saia com outra.

Estava sonhando? Não queria acreditar no que estava acontecendo... Era um pesadelo, só podia ser. Se não acordasse agora mesmo não sabia o que iria acontecer...Estava desesperado, nervoso...

-Vejo que não tem palavras nem para se defender quanto menos para rebater. Isso quer dizer que agora tenho certeza que era você mesmo que estava no bar ontem a noite.-falou se aproximando de Eriol.-Então, vou ser duro e grosso com você.-tomando um ar prosseguiu.-Se afaste da Tomoyo...Termine com ela, ou simplesmente nunca mais olhe para ela...

-Você ficou maluco em pensar que vou terminar com Tomoyo.-rebateu nervoso.-Sei que errei, mas...

-Mas ela nunca ira te perdoar.

Nunca! Nunca iria deixar Tomoyo. Preferia morrer do que fazê-la sofrer. Ficaria grudado nela vinte e quatro horas e jamais iria deixar aquele menino se aproximar dela. Só de pensar que jamais iria vê-la já o deixava extremamente depressivo. Sabia o quanto Tomoyo era boa e não merecia ficar sabendo jamais de seus atos impensados. Conviveria com tudo menos com o desprezo dela.

-Você não tem esse direito.

-É claro que tenho. Eu sim é que amo e venero Tomoyo, nunca seria capaz de enganá-la de forma tão vil e fugaz como você o fez.-disse rancoroso.-Tenho pena da minha linda Tomoyo, pois virou algo que não é ela e tudo por sua causa. E é daquela maneira que você a trata. Pois bem Eriol, para o seu bem se afaste dela, pois eu irei contar toda, mas toda a verdade sobre você a ela...Até mesmo do desvio de dinheiro do qual seu querido pai participou e do qual levou o pai de nossa menina a morte.

-Você não pode fazer isso.

-Posso sim! Tanto tenho o direito como vou fazer.-disse.-Claro...se caso você não terminar com ela.

Um trovão caiu sobre sua consciência... Não tinha saída. Estava nas mãos de Isaki. Sabia que não havia agido certo com Tomoyo. Escondia várias coisas dela...Inclusive aquele fato desagradante e que até hoje nem mesmo seu pai soube explicar. Tinha defeitos, mas amava aquela garota. Não tinha motivo para fugir desse sentimento.

-Não...não posso fazer isso...

-Pode sim. Dou um prazo de no máximo dois dias para você acabar tudo com ela.-ameaçou ele.-Caso ao contrário eu irei contar toda a verdade a ela. Garanto que você será o único responsável pelo o sofrimento dela.

Era responsável não apenas pelo o sofrimento dela, mas também pelo o seu próprio. Naquele momento se sentia tão fraco e sem poder nenhum que não tinha forças nem para falar. Não teria coragem de fazer Tomoyo sofrer... Não seria tão frio ao ponto de ceder a uma chantagem. Mas não se sentiria nada bem se Tomoyo soubesse da cachorrice que seu pai e Daisuke criaram para destruir a empresa e lamear o nome da família Daidouji. Daisuke ironicamente era o único que havia ganhado com aquela sujeira toda, pois seu pai continuava sendo um mísero trabalhador braçal.

-Pense bem Eriol... O único que ira perder é você, pois além de fazer Tomoyo sentir um ódio mortal pela a sua pessoa, vai estar literalmente jogando-a em meus braços.-falou sarcástico se distanciando.

Eriol tinha a vontade de socar aquele sorriso falso daqueles lábios venenosos. Mas conteve a vontade, pois não queria sujar as mãos com o sangue impuro e podre de Isaki. Não queria se contaminar com a doença chamada despeito.

-Mais dois dias apenas, e nada mais do que isso.-concluiu se distanciando.

Sozinho novamente, Eriol pode dar vasão a seu medo e receio... Estava com a corda no pescoço. Havia várias coisas que pesava contra ele, e sabia que não agüentaria ter que olhar para Tomoyo e ver os sinais de tristeza e desconfiança nos olhos dela. Mais uma vez teria de desistir do seu amor...Mas daquela vez teria o gosto mais amargo, pois amava Tomoyo como nunca havia amado outro alguém.

-Eriol...-a voz ofegante e delicada de Tomoyo soou em suas costas.-Estava aqui... procurei pela a escola toda...

Eriol virou em automato. Seu corpo era tão ou mais tenso quanto a corda de um violão. Estava perdido, mas mesmo assim tudo iria acabar o mais rápido do que imaginava. Já não podia mais conviver com o medo...Teria que dar um fim nele antes que tudo chegasse ao fim realmente trágico.

**Há muito tempo para ver**

**O que tiver que acontecer**

**Espero sempre ter alguém**

**Especial como voc**

Tomoyo se sentia livre como uma borboleta quando aceitou a proposta de não assistir a aula para ficar com Eriol no lago. Nunca tinha feito isso, mas podia garantir que era uma sensação maravilhosa. Estava fazendo algo que nem mesmo sua amiga mais íntima poderia desconfiar.

Com certeza todos ficariam surpresos ao saber que a santificada Tomoyo saíra as escondidas com o namorado.Seria no mínimo hilário ver a cara da mãe ao receber aquela notícia. Na certa Sonomi ficaria pálida e depois passaria para vermelha. Às vezes tinha certeza de que Eriol fora a única coisa de bom que havia acontecido em sua vida...Ele fizera transpor barreiras e pensar mais nela. Claro que tudo tinha o lado ruim, mas nada que ela não poderia mudar. Já havia começado... havia voltado a ser (entre aspas) a antiga Tomoyo que usava roupas estranhas e um óculos desproporcional a seu rosto. Era assim que era, era assim que seria. Mas tirando esse problema, o resto tudo ocorria como deveria ocorrer.

Mas o que mais a assustava era que Eriol dirigia com um ar sério, até mesmo ( para ser exagerada) com um ar de desespero. Percebia que seu menino lutava contra um fantasma internamente. E isso a deixava insegura e com um sentimento de culpa, já que ela teria que dar a ele uma notícia nada agradável. Queria que arranjassem uma solução juntos. Sabia que não poderia ficar sem Eriol...

-Chegamos...-Eriol sussurrou tirando a chave que estava ligada ao carro.

-Nunca pensei em voltar para esse lugar.-ela falou tentando abrir a porta.

Eriol educadamente pegou as mãos dela com doçura exagerada. Em seguida levou até os lábios. Ele sabia que aquele era um dos últimos toques que daria nela, e queria ter um bom motivo para recordar daquela menina maravilhosa quando ficasse velho e sozinho.

-Eu também não...-revelou ele soltando a mão dela.-Nunca mais pensei em voltar aqui sem você...-declarou abrindo a porta do carro.

Tomoyo sentiu o coração bater descompassado no peito. Eriol nunca havia falado com tanta doçura para ela como naquele instante. Ele não havia soado falso como das outras vezes. Ele estava profundamente emocionado o que a deixou mais nervosa. Tinha medo do que ele tinha para lhe falar. Fixou bem no perfil dele quando ele em um gesto bonito abriu a porta para ela.

-Quero te mostar algo que nunca mostrei para ninguém.-disse ele pegando em suas mãos.

Eriol sentiu um bem estar grande, ao mesmo tempo um desespero velado por tudo está próximo do fim. Queria oferecer a ela um momento inesquecível para nunca mais ela se esquecer dele. Era a única maneira que conhecia para pagar pelo o menos um terço do que ele a faria sofrer de agora em diante.

-Fecha os olhos.-pediu Eriol ansioso.

Tomoyo fechou os olhos, porém, estava intrigada. Eriol parecia muito distante...parecia que tinha uma revelação dolorosa para falar. Ele tinha algo que o pertubava muito... E aquela certeza a deixava nervosa.Amava Eriol como jamais amaria outro homem. E mesmo com sua pouca experiência com o sexo oposto sabia que naquele momento tão íntimo nada mais tinha afazer a não ser se entregar.

-Eriol... aonde está me levando?-perguntou sentido o ar mais rarefeito da mata.

-Confie em mim.-ele pediu não escondendo o sorriso.-Dou minha alma ao demônio se você não gostar do lugar que estou te levando.

Ela não tinha o que temer estando ao seu lado. Conhecia aquela reserva como ninguém. Poderia estar cego, mas nunca se perderia no meio daquelas matas. Aquilo era seu único sonho naquele momento... Quando tivesse algum dinheiro compraria tudo aquilo para ele. Seria uma forma de viver sua solidão sem ser incomodado por ninguém.

-Pronto chegamos.-disse ele soltando as mãos dela.-Pode abrir os olhos agora Tomoyo.

Abrindo os olhos lentamente, Tomoyo teve a visão mais linda de sua vida. Estava no alto de um muro que dava para ver toda a beleza de Tomoeda e mais a beleza singela do bosque. Era magnífico... Realmente nunca iria esquecer daquele momento...

-Lindo...-sussurrou ela indo mais adiante.-Obrigada por ter me presenteado com isso, Eriol.-concluiu sentando no chão.

Naquele momento não se importou com sua roupa, ou muito menos com sua segurança. Queria apenas aproveitar aquele momento inesquecível. Pois tudo não seria o mesmo daqui em diante. Sabia disso e via a mesma certeza nos olhos de Eriol.

-Sempre soube que você iria gostar daqui.-disse ele sentando ao lado dela.-Sei que somos diferentes em vários aspectos, mas nesse tenho certeza de que somos iguais.-falou sorrindo.

Tomoyo se deixou levar pelo o charme e inteligência de Eriol. Realmente nunca foram iguais. De fato ambos tinham gostos diferentes, amigos distintos um do outro. Mas mesmo assim não podia deixar de amá-lo. Às vezes tinha que dar razão àquele antigo provérbio... os opostos se atraem. Aquilo nem mesmo a fisíca ou a química poderiam explicar.

-Acho que somos muito parecidos um com outro-falou Tomoyo mordendo os lábios.-Se não nunca teriamos ficado juntos.

-Realmente.-concordou ele.-Mas... precisamos conversar...

O coração dele pulsava descontroladamente. A hora de por um ponto final em tudo estava chegando...Seria aquele o momento ideal para ferí-la, e fazê-la odiá-lo para sempre.

-Eu sei...-disse ela triste abaixando a cabeça.-Estava a espera dessas palavras desde o começo.

Tomoyo estava preparada para o pior... Tinha a mais absoluta certeza de que o teor daquela conversa ira marcá-la para sempre. E por isso mesmo não estava deixando a emoção tomar conta da razão.

-Como queria que tudo fosse fácil.-sussurrou ele pegando as mãos dela.-Como queria que tudo fosse diferente, mas não posso mais negar o que sinto por você, Tomoyo.

Sentindo as mãos dele tremerem, Tomoyo começou a sentir uma grande vontade de fugir para bem longe dali. Ele não precisava fazer uma grande peça teatral para falar que não a queria mais.

-Depois de muito pensar sobre nós. Resolvi que estava na hora de terminarmos tudo...-disse com a cabeça baixa. Não iria conseguir ver a feição sofrida dela.

-Como... Como assim?-ela perguntou sentindo os olhos lacrimejantes.

Tomoyo sentiu um grande aperto no coração. Transformou seu medo em palavras que saídas pela a boca dele tinham o poder de mil facadas em seu peito. Ele havia repensado e revisto e percebido que não mais gostava dela... Aquilo era apenas uma brincadeira de mal gosto.

-Você é bem diferente de mim,Tomoyo.-disse não olhando para ela diretamente nos olhos.-Você é inteligente e rica, e eu não sou nada perante a você...-pausadamente ele falou.-Você é tudo o que não sou, e por isso merece algo melhor do que eu poderia lhe dar.-concluiu amargamente.

-Mas...mas isso não é motivo.-falou nervosa.-Você não tem o direito de brincar dessa maneira com os meus sentimentos...

Não, ele não tinha o direito de ficar com ela, ou muito menos de fazê-la sofrer. Só Deus sabia o quanto sofria por isso... Só Deus tinha a capacidade de saber o quanto duro era pronunciar que não gostava dela, quando tinha certeza de que não poderia viver sem ela. Tudo estava errado... E ele não tinha o poder de consertar.

-Por favor, não chore...-falou ele limpando as lágrimas que ameaçavam a cair dos olhos dela.-Eu não mereço sequer uma lágrima sua.

Ele abraçou Tomoyo como nunca antes. Não podia mais fazer nada a não ser se consolar por ter perdido a pessoa que mais gostava no mundo. Tinha a esperança de que o destino encarregasse de uni-los novamente. Viveria apenas para aquele dia que ficariam juntos novamente.

**Continua...**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Agradecimentos: **MeRRy-aNNe, Violet-Tomoyo e Carol Higurashi Li.

**Capítulo Final**

**12 anos depois...**

-Senhorita Tomoyo, já chegamos a sua cidade natal.-Nill falou sorrindo.

tanto tempo havia passado desde de que estivera pela a última vez naquela cidade. Uma vida havia se passado então, e ela havia mudado e muito...já não era jovem ingênua que saíra dali em busca de paz, mas se esquecera de resgata seu coração. Estava jogando no escuro, mas depois de anos lutando para tira aquela lembrança da memória percebia que seria em vão. Sem em doze anos não fora capaz de esquecer Eriol, não seria duas horas que iria fazê-la mudar de idéia.

-Nada mudou...-falou retirando óculo escuro.-Tudo continua o mesmo...

-Cidades interioranas dificilmente evoluem, minha senhora.

-Eu sei, mas esperava algo de diferente em Tomoeda.-divagou sorrindo.-Talvez seja melhor assim...

-Não tenha dúvida, minha senhora.

Era incrível percebe que o progresso não havia colocado seus dedos ali. Ainda mais tendo como prefeito seu ambicioso padrasto... Era estranho, mas não deixava de ser reconfortante, afinal havia acendido uma luz de esperança em seu coração.

-E agora, minha senhora, o que iremos fazer?-perguntou tirando ela do seu devaneio.

Queria ir correndo para os braços de Eriol, mas ainda era a mesma pessoa insegura de anos atrás, ainda tinha medo dele...Era frustrante percebe que ainda tinha medo de ser feliz. E fora por isso que nunca escrevera sequer uma linha durante todos aqueles anos. Sim, agora podia ser uma mulher sofisticada e desejável...livre daquele óculo que tanto havia atormentado na adolescência. Não mais seria uma vergonha a Eriol. Mas a questão era: será que ele ainda a amava? Será que já não tinha um novo amor? Todas essas perguntas a atormentavam...a fazia fica cada vez mais frágil, incapaz de luta pelo o homem desejado.

-Vamos para a casa de minha mãe, e lá nós decidimos se quero ou não lutar por Eriol.

-Menina Tomoyo, a conheço há anos, e sei muito bem que jamais será feliz quando não colocar esse fantasma do passado para fora de seu peito.

-Tentarei ser forte, Nill.-falou carinhosa.-Mas me conheço tão bem, e sei das minhas fraquezas.

Passando a mão no rosto da garota, o senhor falou:

-Força menina...lembre que sempre terá um braço amigo para te consola.

Nill Wall, era seu empregado a mais de dois anos... Não era bem um velho, mas sim um senhor de quarenta anos charmoso, e que não apresentava tal idade. Sua querida amiga Sakura costumava falar que dedicado empregado nutria um amor secreto por ela... Não acreditava nisso, um porque jamais dera esperança nenhuma a Nill. E segundo porque não era capaz de se entrega a outro homem a não ser o seu Eriol.

-Obrigada, Nill.-disse sorrindo.-Agora vamos, pois você não conhece à senhora minha mãe...aquela é a mulher da pontualidade.

Desanimado, Nill abaixou a cabeça em gesto autocomiseração. Tomoyo nunca seria sua...e por mais dolorido que você a verdade devia ser aceita com maturidade. Para a jovem a seu lado ele não passava de um serviçal amigo e nada mais. Como odiava aquele tal de Eriol por ter aparecido e roubado o coração de Tomoyo...

-A sua ordem para mim é decreto.

-Espero mesmo, senhor Wall.

Estava de volta a seu verdadeiro lar! Sua cidade, seus amigos...e o principal para perto de Eriol. Sabia que ele estava lá em algum lugar...podia senti o seu cheiro e a sua áurea. Sim desistira da eternidade para encontra o seu verdadeiro amor... e agora após anos está bem próxima dele, e mais nervosa do que nunca.

**And I'd give up forever to touch you**

_E eu desistiria da eternidade para tocar voc_

**'Cause I know that you feel me some how**

_Pois eu sei que você me sente de algum modo_

**You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be**

_Você é o mais próximo que eu ficarei do paraíso_

**And I don't want to go home right now**

_E eu não quero ir para casa agora mesmo_

Eriol observava tudo à distância... Primeiro veio à euforia e logo em seguida o desespero e o ciúme. À vontade logo de tira a mão imunda daquele estranho do rosto de sua amada. Sim, aquela mulher bela e rica só podia ser Tomoyo... nenhuma mulher lhe era tão familiar do que aqueles longos cabelos negros e aqueles os olhos azuis. Sim, era o mesmo corpo que o atormentava durante anos. Só podia ser ela...e por um instante pensara que ela voltara para ele. Doce engano. Ela na certa tinha um esposo ou um namorado, e o que mais que aquele homem seria.

-Hei, Eriol viu um fantasma!-brincou Shoran indo ao encontro do amigo.

Sim, havia visto um anjo e depois num passe de mágica o demônio. Como fora um idiota em pensa que Tomoyo com todo aquele dinheiro voltaria para ele.

-Quase isso...-sussurrou.-Na verdade vi o anjo que me atormenta há doze anos.

-Tomoyo!

-Sim, ela mesma.-disse amargamente.-Parecia está bem acompanhada...

-Não se precipite, Eriol.-rebateu Shoran lembrando do que Sakura havia lhe contado sobre os planos de Tomoyo.-Às vezes podemos julgar a pessoa que amamos injustamente...vê o meu caso com Sakura, quase que a perdi quando ela duvidou da minha fidelidade há um ano atrás.

-Vocês sabiam que ela iria volta e nem sequer me avisaram.-afirmou furioso.

-Por Deus homem não seja tão cabeça dura...

Estava farto de ser enganado por todos. Já não bastava aquela balde de água fria quando inocentemente acreditara que Tomoyo o amava. Não, já não era inocente a ponto de acredita mais uma vez na palavra dele.

-Eu? cabeça dura, Shoran.-rebateu indo até o carro.-Qualquer homem em minha posição se sentiria ofendido no ego com suas palavras piedosas.

-Não quero jamais ter pena de você.-falou Shoran seguindo ele até o carro.-Quero apenas que enxergue a verdade que está implícita em seus olhos...

-A verdade no momento para mim é vê a mulher que considerava minha, e aquém fui fiel durante doze anos nos braços de outro homem.-Falou dando partida no carro.-Infelizmente meu amigo não sou cego... e sei que não estou a altura de Tomoyo.-concluiu saindo com o carro em alta velocidade.

(&)

Tomoyo olhava para a paisagem bucólica que tomava formas a sua frente. Era difícil se vê vivendo naquele ambiente frio por tanto tempo. Só agora percebia o quando fora um ser manipulado pelo bel-prazer de sua família. Mas agora era dona de seu nariz... era independe. Não era rica, mas também não era pobre... O mais importante era que era formada, e tinha sua empresa. Lutara tanto para ser alguém... e agora era, mas não tinha Eriol para compartilha daquela "felicidade" com ela.

Sem ele se sentia fria por dentro...sem ele nada afazia feliz, a não ser trabalha de sol a sol. Mas agora tudo teria que mudar. Era uma mulher! Sim a mulher que Eriol merecia a seu lado, e não uma criança medrosa, assustada. Ambos haviam errado! Eriol mais do que ela, pois no fundo ra ele que mais se sentia inseguro... Por mais que doesse tinha que admiti que ele lhe fora infiel por diversas vezes. Mas quem era ela para julgá-la...No fundo fora ela quem mais trairá, o deixando sozinho por doze longos anos.

-É tão bom tê-la de novo conosco, querida.-falou a mãe sorrindo.-Por alguns anos pensei que nunca mais voltaria para o seu lar.

-Como não voltaria mamãe... se ainda tenho laços que me prendem eternamente a essa cidade!-falou ela sentando na poltrona.

-Se está falando do filho daquele mendigo...

-Não, estou falando de Eriol, e não do pai dele.-rebateu secamente.

-Dá no mesmo...-disse acendendo um charuto.-Ambos tem o mesmo sangue ruim.

Ali estava o ponto central do conflito entre ela e sua mãe. Sonomi odiava Eriol por puro preconceito... pelo simples fato de Eriol não ter a porte social digno de uma Daidouji. E fora por esse momento que se manterá distante por longos doze anos...Pois ainda não tinha coragem de enfrentar sua mãe. Mas agora crescera... era dona de si mesma, e amava Eriol...e não deixaria a hipocrisia cegá-la, pois não queria ser igual a sua mãe. Queria ser feliz pela a eternidade.

-Não quero ver o nome de minha família jogado na lama por você, Tomoyo.-Sonomi disse soltando uma longa baforada.-Além do mais uma mulher de nossa estatura social não podemos nos dá ao luxo de amar...

-Prefiro então ser uma mulher de baixa índole ao ter que segui seus paços.

-Shhh, não fale de forma tão vulgar.-cortou revoltada.-Já falei para você uma vez que jamais irei aceita a sua união com aquele...aquele...de...

-O nome dele é Eriol.

- Que seja qualquer nome for, querida, o que interessa que ele não está a nossa altura.

-Você se casou com o meu pai por dinheiro, _mamãe?_-perguntou cinicamente, sentido a revolta tomar o seu corpo...sabia que aquela pergunta tinha o efeito de várias bombas no interior de Sonomi Daidouji.

-Como ousa cita o nome de seu pai...

-Eu não ofendi a alma do meu pai, pois o amo...e jamais pisei na memória dele...Não como você fez.

Tomoyo sentiu que ás lágrimas ameaçava a cai, mas não se permitiria tal luxo. Aquela era um acerto de contas entre ela e sua mãe...Jamais voltaria a chora ou a pedi algo a Sonomi, jamais...Pois desonra o nome de seu pai fosse ser feliz com Eriol então com muito prazer passaria a vida desonrando.

-E-eu amei muito seu pai.-falou Sonomi pálida.

-Não é o que parece mamãe.-comentou amarga.-Sempre pensei que o motivo de seu rancor por mim fosse pelo o fato de ser tão parecida com ele...

-Você imagina que seu pai foi um ser perfeito, e que eu era a bruxa má...Mas a história não é bem assim...

-Qual é a história então?-perguntou revoltada.

Com a cabeça baixa, a toda poderosa Sonomi tinha a expressão mais humana do que a austera mulher de minutos atrás. Por um momento Tomoyo se arrependeu por suas palavras duras e frias na qual atacara a mãe, mas já era tarde demais ..era tarde demais para arrependimento.

-Seu pai te amava Tomoyo...Amava-me e era recíproco... mas havia algo que ele amava mais do que eu ou você minha querida.-pausadamente continuou.-Amava tanto que mesmo sabendo que morreria se continuasse naquela vida ele continuava... Eu tentei, mas o vício foi mais forte do tudo, e depois de mistura vários tipos de drogas ele sofreu um coma alcoólico...e em seguida veio a falece...

-Isso é mentira...-sussurrou não acreditando nas palavras da mãe. Para ela o pai sempre fora um ser perfeito isento de defeitos, mas agora percebia que o homem era apenas um ser humano...não, não isso não podia ser verdade.

-Sim, é a mais pura realidade.-disse amarga.-Quis poupá-la da verdade... evitando qualquer tipo de contato humano estranho, mas acho que errei...

Sim, todos haviam errados... todos a haviam enganado. Havia traído ela. Havia confiando muito em todos, mas ninguém havia trado ela com respeito. Será que tinha uma figura tão frágil... que não era nem sequer digna de confiança.

-Sim, senhora Daidouji...a senhora erro, não por ter sido covarde e não me contado a verdade, mas por nunca ter me amado.-disse se levantado rapidamente, agradecendo por suas penas a sustentá-la.

O silêncio mortal caiu na sala. Para o desespero de Tomoyo Sonomi nem sequer replicou sua última frase... Era verdade então que sua mãe nunca chegara a amá-la! aquela era uma conclusão que sempre temera acredita, mas agora tinha certeza...só não sabia qual era pior: sabe que seu pai não era um herói, mas um ser humano fraco ou ter a certeza de que jamais fora amada pela a mãe! No final de tudo apenas sentia pena por Sonomi e por seu pai...afinal quem mais perderá foram os dois...

-Mesmo não me amando, mãe, pode ter a certeza de que jamais irei abandoná-la, mas também não peça para abri mão de Eriol, pois não poderei atendê-la... Pois ao contrário de você não sou ingrata a ponto de odiar quem gosta verdadeiramente de mim.-concluiu batendo a porta.

-Tomoyo... volte aqui...-a voz de Sonomi ecoou pelos cômodos da mansão, mas Tomoyo não escutou...pois dera a costa para uma parte triste de sua vida. Agora queria apenas ser feliz ao lado de Eriol.

Sim, estava de volta para os braços de Eriol...

**And all I can taste is this moment**

_E tudo o que posso saborear é este momento_

**And all I can breathe is your life**

_Tudo o que posso respirar é sua vida_

**'Cause sooner or later it's over**

_E mais cedo ou mais tarde acaba_

**I just don't want to miss you tonight**

_Eu só não quero sentir sua falta esta noite_

Eriol levava a mão à cabeça em gesto de puro desespero. Revendo o passado sabia que tinha poucos motivos para julgar Tomoyo...sendo que ele da agira da mesma forma com ela. Mas naquela época era apenas uma criança que sabia pouco da vida, e estava assustado com os primeiros indícios que estava amando...

Sim, Tomoyo havia sido a mulher de sua vida. As outras haviam apenas passado e aquela menina tímida e recatada havia ficado como uma nuvem de esperança em seu céu nublado. Como desistiria dela...e se Tomoyo era a única coisa que lhe restava naquele mundo? Eram muito diferentes, mas em uma época esquecida pelo o tempo se amaram loucamente... e era por isso que voltava aquele mesmo lugar a que anos atrás se despediram, e que agora era o simples protótipo de sua casa...Uma casa que havia sonhado em viver com Tomoyo, mas que agora amargaria longos anos de solidão.

"_Depois de muito pensar sobre nós. Resolvia que estava na hora de terminamos tudo"..._

Ele havia dito aquelas tolas palavras há doze anos atrás sem pensar que estava decretando sentença de a morte a sua própria alma. Eles eram tão diferentes, mas o mundo parecia dar voltas intermináveis... e ele havia cedido a uma dura chantagem...

"_Você é tudo o que não sou, e por isso merece algo melhor do que poderia lhe dar"._

"_Mas...mas isso não é motivo.-havia dito nervosa.-Você não tem o direito de brincar dessa maneira com os meus sentimentos"..._

_Ele não tinha esse direito, mas tinha que fazê-lo... já que preferia vê-la longe a sabendo de sua desonestidade com ela. Por Deus como dizer Adeus doía, mas era forte..._

"_Por favor, não chore...-disse ele limpado as lágrimas que ameaçavam a cair dos olhos dela.-Eu não mereço sequer uma lágrima sua"._

"_Sim, você tem razão...Sou uma tonta sentimental.-havia falado se levantando com o queixo erguido.-Eu te amo, Eriol...devia odiá-lo, mas não sou o exemplo de uma mulher que luta pelo o amor"..._

"_Shhh, Tomoyo, você é a mulher mais forte"..._

"_Não, não sou.-falou sentido os olhos ficarem vermelhos.-Tanto... que acreditei me você, mas acredito que tudo isso deve ter sido uma boa lição...-pausadamente continuou virando o rosto para ele.-Não sou a mulher perfeita para você...tenho que cresce, e por isso irei embora de Tomoeda"..._

_Naquele instante sentiu uma onda de pânico invadi seu ser. Não estava preparado para um Adeus definitivo... queria vê-la todos os dias na escola... Mas ele e sua língua a afagavam a dela. Não, não podia ficar sem ela... não estava preparado para uma distância tão grande._

"_Não... não quero que vá"..._

"_Desculpe Eriol, mas não há mais escapatória...não posso viver na mesma cidade que você e não tocá-lo.-disse tristemente.-Não fique triste, pois o que mais dói em mim é você não me quere mais, mas juro Eriol que voltarei uma pessoa melhor não só por mim...mas por você..."_

Aquilo acontecera há doze anos atrás, e ele contara dia após dia a espera dessa nova Tomoyo. Não queria que ela mudasse, desejava apenas ter sua doce Tomoyo de volta. Mas seu desejo parece que não foi atendido... Ela se transformara em uma mulher elegante e sensual...dona de seu nariz. Ela continuava sendo superior a ele...

E só uma pessoa era capaz de entender esse sentimento horrível que se alastrava pelo o seu peito... A única pessoa que podia medi o grau de sue amor... Ele queria apenas que Tomoyo soubesse quem realmente ele era agora, mas seu anjo estava longe de seu alcance... e o pior era que ela era feliz assim.

**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming**

_E eu não quero que o mundo me veja_

**Or the moment of truth in your lies**

_Porque eu não acho que ele entenderia_

**When everything feels like the movies**

_Quando tudo é feito para ser quebrado_

**Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive**

_Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou_

Tomoyo não conseguia luta contra as lágrimas que ameaçavam jogá-la no mundo do desespero. Escuta as duras palavras da mãe a fizera enxergar a mentira que havia vivido por doze longos anos. Só agora percebia o quanto havia perdido ficando afastada de Eriol, pensando que assim estava fazendo o melhor para Eriol. Sonomi havia amado seu pai, mas ele se negara a tudo menos a vicio... ele fora um fraco como ela, que fugira de Eriol como o demônio foge do céu.

-Como fui tola... pus tudo a perde.-sussurrou dirigindo cega pelas ruas pacata de Tomoeda.

Chegara há um tempo que de tanto chora achara que havia perdido a capacidade de tal ato. Havia sofrido, mas pensara que assim seria uma pessoa melhor... Mas para quem afinal? Nem sua mãe realmente gostava dela, e o único ser humano que um dia a havia amado talvez estivesse eternamente perdido para ela.

Não sabia por que caminho seguir, apenas não queria senti falta de Eriol aquela noite... Iria para último lugar que juntos estiveram , quando não entregara apenas o corpo, mas também o coração.

(þþ)

_Querida Tomoyo..._

_Que fala você faz a todos! Sim, não só a mim (afinal sou sua amiga desde do primário... e não pense você que estou aqui apenas para lhe escreve sobre mim, pois tu já sabes muito bem que não estou bem... meu coração ainda sangra pela traição de Shoran), mas a todos. Principalmente a , fica como um zumbi nos cantos da escola, age como um robô, além de fala mais do que o necessário. Para minha surpresa, o nosso pequeno rebelde se transformou em outra pessoa... ou melhor em outro Eriol. Sério, compenetrado e um excelente aluno._

_O que me preocupa é o fato dele sair pouco, e viver me cercando a procura de notícias sua; como sei que ainda está ressentida por tudo sempre dou resposta curtas e secas... Se a dor de se traída, e não quero jamais que volte a passa pelo o que passou. _

_Talvez essa informação a deixa satisfeita, mas acho que ainda o ama... Isso é normal, mas sei que logo ele será uma triste (ou bela) lembrança do passado. Afinal Tókio reserva mais belezas e novidades do que nossa pacata e simples cidade. Acho que Eriol sabe disso, e por isso se mata de tanto ciúmes, pois pela a primeira ele sente o gosto da desilusão. _

_Reze por ele, afinal bem ou mal ele foi seu primeiro amor... e isso é uma memória que jamais esquecera. _

_Amiga, rezo por você a cada momento... Não quer nunca mais vê-la chora. Infelizmente Eriol descobriu o verdadeiro amor tarde demais, mas acho que você merece se dá uma nova chance...e quem sabe um novo amor. Nada é impossível, e você é linda._

_Um beijo de sua querida amiga!_

_Sakura .K._

**(&&)**

Estava de volta para o mesmo lugar que há anos atrás ele a havia falado que não a mais queria. naquela época era tão fraca e manipulada. Devia ter lutado mais... vivido idem, mas não havia ficado presa em um casulo tentando prova para si mesma que era capaz de viver sem Eriol.

-O quanto desperdicei...-sussurrou andado pela a trilha que levava a topo do terreno.-Cresci, enriqueci, mas agora sou só... não tenho ninguém... nem mesmo o amor da minha própria mãe.

Estava cega pela a dor, mas já não era capaz de chora...seu olho havia secado, assim como talvez sua esperança de ser feliz.

-Quem está ai?

A voz masculina e tão familiar soou na escuridão que não foi nem preciso a luz da lua para Tomoyo reconhece Eriol. Ele estava intocável ao efeito nocivo do tempo. Continuava com a aparência jovem e delicada de doze anos atrás...Despreocupado talvez. Quem sabe? Há muito tempo que Sakura deixara de dar informações sobre ele. Claro que foi uma exigência sua já que sofria por não tê-lo a seu lado. O que fora mais um erro de sua parte já que Eriol era uma parte incontestável de sua vida...algo que jamais seria esquecido, pois o que tivera com ele fora forte demais para ficar simplesmente renegado ao passado.

-Sou eu, Eriol...-sussurrou Tomoyo cravando as unhas na palma da mão.

Eriol reconheceria a voz de Tomoyo mesmo que vivesse milhões de ano sem ouvi-la. Era irreal, mas o mais estranho era ela está ali, naquele mesmo lugar que um dia marcara o rompimento de ambos. Aquele momento parecia um filme... Um filme do qual não via a hora de acaba.

-Tomoyo?-perguntou estupidamente já sabendo da resposta.

-Sim, sou eu.-respondeu sentido o coração na mão.

Era inacreditável... Era quase um sonho bom que temia virar um pesadelo, como tantos outros que tivera naquele período de uma década sem recebe uma linha sequer dela.

-Por Deus, o que faz aqui mulher?

-B-bem quis... vim vê-lo.-falou cautelosa admitindo para si mesma que não era bem aquela recepção que ela esperava. Mas afinal compreendia os motivos que o levava agi daquela forma com ela.

-Não era necessário, afinal fico surpreso por se lembra de mim já que se passaram doze anos sem notícias sua!.-falou amargamente.

-Bem, sei que não fiz o certo, mas desejava vê-lo.-explicou nervosa.

-Vê o que afinal, Tomoyo?-rebateu sarcástico, necessitava ser frio..pois não suportaria entrega seu coração e não tê-lo de volta.-O que sobro de mim após doze anos? Vê que pago a pena do inferno por não ter agido da maneira correta com você? Veio para ver isso querida perdeu seu tempo... ou melhor chegou anos atrasada.

Tomoyo estava arrasada com as palavras duras de Eriol, mas não tirava a razão dele, afinal passara anos tentando esquecer de todas as formas as lembranças de Eriol. Mas se quisesse ser feliz não podia entregar os pontos por causa de algumas palavras duras vindas da boca Eriol.

-Sei que nem minha lágrima o convenceria de meu arrependimento, mas quero que saiba que nunca puder esquecê-lo...

-Não acredito em suas palavras, Tomoyo.-falou rispidamente.-Na verdade não sei o que faz aqui. Não temos nada a falara um com outro...

-Sou eu que não acredito em suas palavras.-disse se revoltando com tamanha indiferença.-Nosso amor não foi passageiro...um caso de amor no qual se passa o tempo e esquece. Foi algo forte, algo inesquecível, que tanto eu como você nunca fomos capazes de supera.

-Não é o que parece.-pausadamente continuou.-Para mim foi amor, mas esse não é o seu caso Tomoyo... Para você eu fui apenas um amor adolescente, é por isso que não compreendo o motivo que atrás aqui.

Estava sangrando por dentro por não podê-la abraçá-la... Em seus sonhos sempre imaginara ela assim, naquele lugar aonde perpetuariam seu amor eterno. Agora estava tudo perdido... não era capaz de confiar nas palavras dela. no fundo aguarda um ressentimento que agravara mais ao vê-la nos braços de outro.

-O motivo que me atrás aqui é o amor que sinto por você.-declarou inflamada.-Jamais pude esquecê-lo... por mais que quisesse odiá-lo não conseguia.-estava sangrando, mas derrubaria uma lágrima na frente dele...era orgulhosa demais para tal submissão.-As as palavras amargas de Izaki teve o efeito de lâminas afiadas em meu peito... eu confiava em você, embora nunca tenha acreditado em sua fidelidade. Afinal o menino "rebelde" da escola tinha várias garotas a seu pé... e eu era apenas uma "cdf" apaixonada, que além de tudo era míope e feia...

-Não, você nunca foi míope ou muito menos feia.-rebateu não controlando as palavras que saiam de sua boca, era melhor que Tomoyo se sentisse um pouco de seu sofrimento, mas não conseguia, devia explicações àquela mulher.-Eu a amava, mas era um jovem com medo...nunca havia sentido por uma garota o que estava sentido por você naquele momento, e isso me fez se fraco e não ser fiel a você... mas no meu pensamento e no meu coração era você que amava.

-Naquele instante o único sentimento que prevalecia em meu peito era a vontade de esquecer a vida que havia levado aqui...

-E esqueceu?

-Não.-respondeu incisiva sem por em dúvida sua palavra.-Eu tentei... estudei como uma maluca, depois enfiei a cabeça no trabalho, mas sempre que recebia notícias suas meu mundo parava...-revelou contendo ás lágrimas.-Eu o amo, Eriol...passei anos pagando pela minha covardia...

Eriol tinha seu coração entre as mãos e não sabia o que fazia para não machucá-lo. Estava confuso, pois não conseguia compreende o que os sentimentos de Tomoyo por ele. Afinal a vira aos abraços com outro.

-Se me ama tanto assim então quem era aquele homem ao seu lado hoje de manhã?-perguntou não contendo a curiosidade.

-Homem?

-Sim, aquele senhor que abraçou...-falou enciumado.

-Você está falando de Nill.-respondeu contendo o riso.-Nill é meu empregado, embora não o considere dessa maneira já que ele foi a único homem em anos que permiti que ficasse ao meu lado... Talvez pelo o fato de ele parece tanto com o meu pai.

Foi com uma sensação de alivio e vergonha que recebeu a resposta. Era verdade que nunca julgara ou chegara pensar que aquele homem era um simples amigo. Passando a mão no rosto, Eriol se sentiu sujo por ter pensamento tão machista e possessivo com Tomoyo.

-Você pensou que tinha um romance com Nill!-voltou à fala ela se esconde o contentamento, pois aquele era o sinal que ele sentia algo ainda por ela.-Nunca houve algo entre mim e ele, e jamais terá a possibilidade de ter, pois o único homem que amei está na minha frente... e eu jurei que você seria o primeiro e último em minha vida e assim será pela a eternidade.-falou indo até ele.

Na verdade ou na mentira nunca fora capaz de esquecer Tomoyo. Renegar a esse amor seria o mesmo que amputar sua única chance de ser feliz, porém não podia esquece os anos passados em branco no qual nunca poderá esquecer. Ainda aguardava um certo ressentimento em seu peito do qual não podia ficar renegado o seu passado.

-Não posso compara o meu amor com o seu, afinal mal sei se me ama ou se não passo de um "nada" para ti,-continuou Tomoyo parando a seu lado.-mas estou aqui humildemente implorando que não me julgue tão rigorosamente...

-Você sabe como me enlouquecer.-disse estremecendo ao senti o toque delicado do dedo dela em seu rosto.-Eu odeio a mim mesmo por senti esse sentimento pérfido que me trai quando menos quero.

-Não seja tão duro com si mesmo... Eu sou um exemplo bem claro de que como esse sentimento machuca.-Tomoyo falou tentando sorri, mas o que era impossível, queria beijá-lo como em seus sonhos.-Sei que não me ama, mas tem desejo por mim...sinto em seu corpo...em sua respiração pesada, na sua maneira que me olha.-sensualmente foi passando a mão nos lábios dele.-Eu te desejo, Eriol.

-Desejo não é tudo, Tomoyo.-falou Eriol se desvencilhando dela. não queria ser mais uma vez um objeto de diversão para ela.-Você não me ama, apenas quer "matar" a saudade de um tempo que mesmo que queira não voltara jamais.

Não podia negar que sentia seu sangue pulsar nas veias. Era um homem afinal, e o pior é que sabia que qualquer homem etéreo gostaria de levar aquela deusa para cama, mas para ele Tomoyo não merecia ser um mero objeto de desejo... não se perdoaria se cedesse a seu desejo e a levasse a loucura. Ainda era muito cedo...

-Eu não sinto apenas desejo por você, Eriol.-continuou insistente.-Eu te amo...

Seria duro dar as costas para ela mais uma vez, mas os anos o ensinaram que as diferenças poderiam destruí um amor, e infelizmente fora isso que acontecera entre eles. Tomoyo não era capaz de amá-lo, pois o queria apenas para cumpri uma vingança. Afinal seria engraçado mostra a todos depois de anos que o tinha em suas mãos novamente... não, não queria servi de palhaço mais uma vez para o povo daquela cidade. Infelizmente não poderia cede aos apelos do coração e ficar com o seu amor. Por mais que sangrasse essa era a verdade.

-Mas eu já não a amo mais.

E ele sangrou ao vê-la se afasta arrasada. Sabia que aquele era o fim para o amor deles... Não devia chora, pois fora ele que escolhera aquele caminho. Viveria uma vida inteira sangrando por não tê-la.

**And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming**

_E você não pode lutar contra as lágrimas que não vêm_

**Or the moment of truth in your lies**

_Ou contra o momento da verdade nas mentiras_

**When everything feels like the movies**

_Quando tudo dá a sensação de ser um filme_

**Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive**

_É, a gente sangra só para saber se está vivo_

_-Última Chamada para vôo 369, com destino Paris, França. Por favor, embarca no portão 3 em vinte minutos._

Aquela era a última chamada para o vôo que a levaria para bem longe daquele país, e bem distante de Eriol. Se perguntava se estava fazendo certo ao dar as costas para ele sem ao menos lutar. Mas por mais que fosse doloroso ela estava agindo da maneira correta... Não podia ficar num país em que ninguém a amava, e já não tinha motivos para luta pela a sua felicidade, pois ela fora jogada pela a janela a doze anos atrás.

-Tem certeza do que está fazendo, Tomoyo?-perguntou Nill pela milésima vez.

-Sim, Nill.-falou decidida.-Não tenho nada mais para fazer nesse país... perdi tudo, meu amigo.

-Não fale assim Tomoyo...-disse decidido a dar sua última cartada para a permanência de Tomoyo a seu lado.-Eu te amo, isso não basta?

-Não.-falou sorrindo.-Eu te amo também, mas necessito de um tempo só para mim, aonde posso refleti sobre Eriol...

-Compreendo.-falou com a cabeça baixa, admitindo para si mesmo que aquela mulher jamais esqueceria o amor do passado.-Então que seja feliz...e não se esqueça de mim.

-Não esquecerei.-falou dando o último abraço nele antes de parti.-Você foi a único pai que conheci.-disse já entrando no portão de embarque.

-E você a única mulher que amei.-sussurrou para si mesmo vendo a parti para sempre.

**I just want you to know who I am**

_Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou_

Eriol procurava feito um maluco Tomoyo entre as poltronas do avião. Gastara o que tinha e o que não tinha naquela viagem doida para Paris, pois descobrira que cometera o amor erro de sua vida ao mandá-la embora com uma inverdade. Ainda a amava, e não hesitaria em ir ao inferno para buscá-la se fosse preciso... Embora preferisse o céu. Estava mais do que na hora de ela sabe quem ele era de verdade. Talvez assim pudesse ser feliz em Paris ou em Tókio, ou Tomoeda ou simplesmente no mundo.

"Ajude-me Deus, por favor", sussurrou para consigo mesmo. Não foi difícil encontrá-la. mesmo que vendado seria capaz de distingui-la pelo o cheiro doce de flores silvestres. Não pode deixar de notar que escorriam lágrimas pelo o rosto dela. o que mais doía era fato de sabe que o motivo daquelas lágrimas era ele. Ele e a sua burrice... Mas a compensaria fazendo ela feliz pela a eternidade. Pensou sorrindo para si mesmo quando se aproximava sorrateiramente donde ela estava sentada.

(&)

-Posso ter o prazer em sentar a seu lado, senhorita?-perguntou um homem de pés a seu lado, desesperada nem ao mesmo se dignou a responder apenas confirmou com a cabeça. No momento estava mais preocupada com a própria infelicidade do que com traquejo social. Além de tudo pouco importava quem sentava a seu lado seja ele homem ou mulher, o que queria era que aquele avião deslocasse o mais rápido possível para assim fica livre para sempre da única pessoa que chegara a amar na vida.

-Parece que será uma viagem longa...-o homem voltou a falar insistentemente como se quisesse de alguma forma chamar sua atenção, aquilo chegava a ser irritante.-Não vejo à hora de chegar em Paris.

-Paris é uma bela cidade.-sussurrou Tomoyo pouco à vontade ainda com os olhos fechados.

Aquela era sua chance de se aproximar, pensou Eriol sorrindo sentindo as mãos coçar de tanta vontade de tocá-la.

-Já esteve lá então, Tomoyo?

Eriol observou Tomoyo abriu os olhos assombrada e deparar com ele. Percebeu que ele não era bem vindo, mas mudaria logo aquela situação. Não se permitiria perdê-la novamente.

-Eriol...!-sussurrou assustada.-O que está fazendo aqui?

-O mesmo que você, ora!-disse em tom de brincadeira.-Fugir do meu passado ou melhor fugir do meu amor.

-O que você quer dizer com isso?-perguntou confusa.

Era agora ou ficaria eternamente lutando contra o fantasma à noite, em sua cama fria e solitária. Pensando na possibilidade de não mais a tê-la, Eriol segurou a mão esquerda dela com forca.

-Eu errei feio, Tomoyo. Mandei-a embora sem se importa com o seu sentimento e renegando a única chance que tinha para ser feliz...

-Shhh, não me faça de otária. Eriol.-falou impaciente.-Você mesmo declarou que não me ama...

-Era mentira...

-Como assim?-voltou à pergunta odiando Eriol por fazê-la sangra mais.

-Eu te amo, todas as minhas forças, mas naquele dia estava possesso de ciúme.-revelou aproximando mais do rosto dela.-Eu vi um homem tocá-la, mesmo sabendo que ele não representava nada para você, isso me machucou.

-Nill é apenas um bom amigo...

-Agora eu sei disso.-rebateu roçando os lábios nos dela.-Mas antes eu ignorava esse fato.

Tomoyo não conseguia raciocinar direito. Tudo era um mar de complicação. Em uma hora estava resignada com a perda de um grande amor, e agora tinha ele entre os braços fazendo juras de amor eterno.

-Eu quero apenas que me dê uma chance para reconquistá-la, e mostra a você quem realmente sou.-disse a apertando entre os braços.-Você me aceita de volta?

Não podia se nega a ele. Naquele maldito jogo ambos haviam errado feio... Tinha que dar mais uma chance para o amor, e principalmente para si mesma. Negando-se a Eriol estaria privando a si mesma de ser eternamente feliz.

-Sim...

Foi apenas um sussurro mais que representou veredicto final a seu favor. Nunca mais a deixaria parti, pois o seu coração não iria agüentar tamanha solidão.

-Nunca irá se arrepende... isso eu lhe juro, meu amor.

Finalmente o anjo estava de volta a seu lar para nunca mais dizer Adeus.era isso que desejava Tomoyo do fundo do coração. Ser feliz ao lado de seu amor e nada mais...

**Fim!**


End file.
